Vector Wolf II: After the Time Lapse, Before We Met
by Wolf no naku koro ni
Summary: Sequel to Vector Wolf. When Akito dies, Okami is determined to die too. She scares Yuki into killing her. Yuki's guilt drives him to convince Hanyuu to create a time lapse, sending the universe back to before the Sohmas met Okami the first time. However, this doesn't prevent Akito from meeting the Vector Wolf. Okami lives in the main house as Akito's personal servant.
1. Chapter 1

** Vector Wolf II: After Time Lapse, Before We Met**

"Yuki, please relax," Shigure told his younger cousin. "Hatori told me to do this, if you want your nails straight again."

The rat nodded, gritting his teeth as Shigure began to clip at the edges of his fingernail again. It had been almost a year since Yuki tore off his fingernail, and it had finally begun to grow back. Hatori had looked at it, and, because of the way Yuki's nails grew, suggested that they chip bits off the edges every day until it matured to its normal length. Yuki wanted to protest, but there wasn't much that he could do about it; it was the only way that his nail could grow back. He thought back to the day that he had ripped the nail off with a pair of scissors. He was under a state of fever and delirium, but he wanted to forgive himself for some mysterious reason.

"Haven't we done enough for today?" Yuki asked, flinching as the pointed nail file was driven deeper under his nail. Shigure nodded and released Yuki's hand. Tohru stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready," she said. Shigure and Yuki arose from where they sat on the couch.

"Good, I'm starving," Shigure said, ambling into the kitchen and sitting at the table. Yuki followed, glancing around the table at the others. Kyo and Okami were nowhere to be found.

"That's funny, Okami's never been late for a meal," Tohru said. "I go look in her room." She arose to walk out the kitchen doorway at the same time Kyo walked in. Kyo wordlessly sat down at the table, glancing at the spot next to him where Okami usually sat.

"Where's Okami?" he asked. Okami was a young wolf that the Sohmas had found in the forest one night. She wasn't an animal of the Zodiac, but her wolf ears and tail signposted her ability to transform into a dark wolf. She had been known as the "Vector Wolf," so named for the invisible arms, or "vectors," growing out of her back. She had been living with the Sohmas for a year now; she was oddly bonded with Akito, the head of the Sohma family. Okami would go where she pleased, usually to see Akito, and she was never late for any meal.

"She'll be here soon, you three," Shigure said. "Just eat, before it gets cold."

The others nodded and began to silently eat the leek stew. Even Kyo was quiet, despite his aversion toward leeks. The Sohmas and Tohru knew the kind of trouble the little wolf could get into; just after they took her in, Hanyuu, a Vector Goat whom had been friends with Okami, came to warn them about a pack of mutated wolves coming to kill them all. After the wolves had been defeated, things had quieted down, but Okami would still see other Vector Hosts. All beings, particularly humans, with the possession of vectors would use a string of murders in one area to denote their control in one territory.

Their worrisome thoughts were shattered as they saw Okami, in her human form, walking towards the house. As she got closer, they saw her head was down in a way that her black hair covered her eyes. They found out that she did this when she was on her dark side. When she was "Black," her eyes would turn an alarming crimson color, as well as thin out like the eyes of a cat. She would hide her eyes so she wouldn't frighten anyone. When she entered the house, they saw she was limping.

"Hey, where were you?" Kyo demanded as the wolf sat down next to him. Okami ignored him, taking her chopsticks in hand and putting the tips at the edge of the bowl. The wolf's display of darkness evaporated as she looked up at the chopsticks. She stared at the two thin pieces of wood, not sure what to do; Tohru had never cooked a meal that required chopsticks before. She tilted one ear towards Kyo and swiveled her head to look at him with large, amber eyes. Kyo had been accidently acted as a teacher for her, and, ever since, he's been the first person she goes to when she needed help being human.

"Here," Kyo sighed. He held his chopsticks out in the proper position for her to see. "Like this."

Okami looked at her hand, then back at his. Kyo sighed again, rolling his eyes. He set down his chopsticks and began to guide Okami's thin fingers. The others couldn't help but giggle as the cat tried to teach the wolf. It had always seemed so out-of-character for Kyo, but what else could he do? He was definitely the only person she would listen to now.

"Careful!" Kyo barked as a small spurt of splinters erupted from Okami's slender hands. Okami flinched as the wooded pieces cut into her hand, causing blood to pool on the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she apologized immediately, reaching to pick up shards of the broken chopstick with her clean hand. Kyo restrained her.

"No way; I'll clean it up. You go clean up that hand," he ordered. Okami sighed and nodded, rising to her feet.

FB

"Let me see," Shigure said, taking Okami's hand as they sat down on the couch. "Hold still."

Okami twitched as Shigure began to clean the wound. Shigure noticed this, and tried to be gentler, to no avail. Okami looked down at the floor. This was slightly unusual behavior for Okami; she usually laughed at pain, but she seemed more sensitive today. Shigure began to bind her hand steadily. Okami jerked away, doubling over and growling at Shigure like an animal.

"Stop it!" she snarled. Shigure put his hands up submissively; he didn't understand why she was so upset today.

"I'm sorry if I was being rough," he apologized. Okami sat down again and bowed her head, putting her hand forward once more.

"No, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Shigure asked. Okami's ears shoved forward, her tail twirling once instinctively. Under her bangs, her eyes were a soft amber color, emotionless.

"Not yet," she said. Shigure sighed and finished wrapping her hand.

"There," he smiled. Okami looked up at his suddenly cheerful face. "All you need now is for me to kiss it better!" upon hearing this, Kyo and Yuki stormed into the room.

"Oh, no, you're not!" they shouted in unison. Okami put her ears back and jerked her injured hand forward, bringing Shigure with it, dove underneath him, twirled (causing him to lose his hold on her), and brought her knees up in a movement that sent Shigure flying out the back door. Yuki and Kyo stared at her as she rolled back to her feet, walking back to the kitchen. Once Shigure staggered back inside, the telephone in the hallway began to ring. Curious, Shigure walked into the hall to answer it.

"Hello?" he responded.

"Shigure, it's me," Hatori said on the other end of the phone line.

"Ha'ri!" Shigure greeted. "It's been so long since we've chatted! Tell me, when will our bonds of loneliness be broken?"

"It's been three days, Shigure. Please be mature about this."

"Oh… alright then; what did you call to talk to me for?"

"How's Yuki?" Hatori asked.

"It still looks horrible, but he's healing well."

"That's good. Akito says he's looking forward to seeing all of you at the New Year's Banquet."

"Are you sure about that? Yuki and Kyo won't want to leave their lovers' sides for that long," Shigure stated dramatically.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled from the kitchen. Shigure chuckled.

"Akito does mean all of you," Hatori said, repeating the necessary emphasis.

"Even Tohru and Okami?" Shigure asked.

"Okami talked him into letting Tohru come, although he wasn't too resentful about it in the first place," Hatori explained.

"Well, thank you for giving me the news, Ha'ri," Shigure said. He was impossibly more cheerful now than when the phone conversation began, but his mood dropped unexpectedly. "Hatori, did something happen today at the main house?"

"Not that I know of; is something wrong?"

"Okami just seemed upset when she came home; I was just curious. Did she seem upset while she was there today?"

"Okami didn't come to the main house today," Hatori said.

"Okay…" Shigure cringed, but figured it was for the best; Okami had kept things from them in the past, but she always had a good reason. After that, the discussion ended and Shigure joined the others in the kitchen. Kyo had some fresh chopsticks in hand, but he was feeding Okami. He lifted some noodles to her mouth and she gingerly scraped her teeth along the wood until the noodles were in her mouth. Okami was on her hands and knees, with her tail swishing from side to side casually. Kyo's free hand supported his chin as he leaned to the side with a bored expression on his face.

"Don't say anything," Kyo hissed as Shigure began to twitter.

**Sequel to Vector Wolf? Anyone? I just had to create a second season that the anime never had. This story is going to have a major Higurashi reference that will chance everything that you know about Fruits Basket. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I will try my best to make this story even better than my last. As you can see, I've started using more detail, accurate nicknames, and the half-episode break (FB). Please continue reading, I love you all!**

***Note: In my last story, I wrote that Kyo's full name was "Kyoko," but I'm afraid that is wrong. In one episode of Fruits Basket, his classmates were calling him "Kyo-Kyo," but I thought they were sayi8ng "Kyoko." I am sorry if I have made any mistakes regarding this subject.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuki, Kyo," Tohru called, walking into the living room where the others were. She wore a festive midnight blue kimono that matched the satin ribbons in her hair. "It's almost time to go. Are you ready?"

Yuki nodded; he was in formal attire with his purple hair flipped to one side in his normally tidy manner. Kyo stood next to him, also in a formal kimono, looking off to the side as a light blush covered his cheeks. He didn't like fancy things. Shigure stood to the side of the other two, smiling. Tohru nodded in approval of the three, turning towards the staircase.

"Now we just need to wait for Okami," she murmured to herself as she looked at the foot of the stairs. All her thoughts, though, were lost as Okami stepped down from the stairs. The little she-wolf was dressed in a crimson red kimono with golden hems. Her long hair was pulled away from her face in a twisted bun at the nape of her neck; her bangs were braided back, preventing any shading later on. Okami looked down at her feet, embarrassed by everyone staring at her. Yuki stepped forward and took one of her hands. Okami looked up.

"You're beautiful," he assured her, smiling. Okami smiled back.

"_Nii-nii," _she thought. Shigure led the other four outside where Hatori was waiting in the car. They all got in and began to drive towards the main house. Once they were there, the Sohmas began to introduce Tohru and Okami to the family members.

"Tohru! Brother!" a voice called.

"Oh, no," Yuki sighed, putting a hand over his face in annoyance. Within a second, Yuki's brother, Ayame, was in front of them. He took one hand from each girl and kissed them both. Tohru shivered and ran away, whilst Okami shrank away from him.

"Why, baby brother," Ayame said in his dramatic way. "I don't think you've introduced me to your new girl."

"She's not my—"

"Since my darling brother has neglected his manners, allow me to introduce myself," the snake continued. "I am Ayame, Yuki's older and handsome brother."

"Serpent," Okami sang in a low growl. Ayame didn't seem to hear her.

"Tell me, what is your name, young flower?" Ayame asked, trying to be enticing.

"I am Fortitude Okami Ferude," Okami said, tilting her head forward. It was less a sign of respect on her part, and more of a movement to express her ears. Ayame chuckled as she raised her head again.

"So polite," he admired. "Well, I should be on my way, then. So many pretty girls to see."

"I apologize now and in advance for anything that might happen," Yuki said, putting his hand down. Okami nodded, understanding since she had seen most of the family before, in a time that the others couldn't remember. Yuki began to introduce Okami to the others.

"This is Rin, the horse of the Zodiac," Yuki said. The woman nodded at the wolf respectively.

"This is the wolf?" she asked shyly.

Okami froze in her tracks. Her pupils began to dilate into slits. It all makes sense now.

**Akito ~ It's**

The screaming always stopped.

**Akito ~ All**

When she left, it always stopped.

**Akito ~ Your**

It wasn't her, it was Akito!

**Akito ~ It's All Your Fault**

"Miss Okami, is something wrong?" Yuki asked. The wolf raised her head again, her eyes their normal color, and shook her head. Yuki smiled. "Good."

Okami turned sharply as she felt a cold hand yank her hair in the back, only to see Akito behind her, smiling. Okami smiled at him, falling against his chest as he embraced her. She had gone to see Akito every day that she could, and he always welcomed her. It was a special bond that they shared; it was a bond that no one knew about. When they had first met, Okami insisted that she die when Akito does. This had made Akito feel less alone on the subject, even though her death would be sudden and random. After Rin had tried to kill her, Akito had everyone forget about Okami and the wolf was forced to leave. Even after all the time they had been apart, Okami and Akito had remained close by their bond.

"I'm glad you could come," Akito told her softly. "It's almost time for the banquet; are you hungry?"

"I'm a wolf," Okami said, pulling back and holding her head high with pride. "I'm always hungry."

"That's good," Akito said. "It would be a shame if you came to a feast but didn't eat. I expect Kyo will be joining us as well?"

"Just as planned," Okami nodded.

"Good," Akito smiled. "But first, there's a dance I'd like you to see."

It was Momiji's year, thus he was the one dancing. His dance was a fast paced, graceful step that contained his entire spirit. Okami smiled as the rabbit performed; it mildly entertained her. The others watched in awe and amusement as well, cheering happily as Momiji finished. The rabbit smiled at his audience until they began to scatter again. There was still some time before the banquet. Akito disappeared into the shadows as Okami found her friends. Momiji found Tohru and immediately began to chatter in her ear.

"Was it good, huh, was it?" he demanded. Tohru nodded, but Kyo just growled and began to roll his fists against Momiji's skull.

"Shut up! You're so annoying!"

"Tohru! Kyo's being mean to me!" Momiji whined.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" Yuki asked Tohru and Okami.

"Yes, I'm having a great time," Tohru smiled.

"What about you, Miss Okami?" Yuki asked, glancing at his other companion. The wolf didn't seem to be listening, however; ears were forward and her head was held down. Her bangs were still held back, revealing her features. Her eyes were glazed over. Yet, the most alarming thing about her was her black tail, which hung straight down with no sensation at all.

"Okami, Is something wrong?" Tohru asked quietly.

Okami inhaled; her head dipping backwards. Her eyes stayed emotionless, but they melted to a bloody cerise as her pupils waned into pointed ovals. Her laughing started as a purr, but promptly evolved into a wracking display of riotous, irrational laughs as she was arched backwards. She threw her head forward again, trembling violently before she vomited dark red blood. She swayed as her consciousness plummeted, but Yuki dove forward to catch her just before she hit the ground.

"Miss Okami!" he gasped. He was in panic; he didn't know what was happening to the unconscious wolf. He turned his head sharply when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder. Without warning, Hatori took Okami from Yuki's arms, carrying her down the hallway.

"Wait!" Yuki commanded. Hatori paused and glanced back at Yuki. "Will she be alright?"

"Relax," Hatori said, nodding slightly. He left the other four then, walking down an empty hallway. He turned to a door to the right of the narrow aisle. He tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in," a low, uninterested voice replied. Hatori walked in calmly with his head bowed in respect towards his God. Akito gasped in shock when he saw the comatose wolf. "Hatori, what happened to her?"

"Akito," Hatori sighed quietly, his head still down.

"What happened?!" Akito demanded again, rising off the floor. He staggered slightly; his body was weak like Okami's. He leaned forward slightly, pressing one hand against his stomach as he coughed shakily. His hand covered his mouth instinctively, and became covered with blood. Akito began to tremble, eyes wide as he realized what was happening.

"Hatori," Akito whispered, falling to his knees as his strength was drained from his figure. Hatori was by the other's side immediately, setting Okami down on the floor a foot away. Akito continued to cough, more violently this time, whilst Okami awoke beside them.

"It's starting," she said.

**Yay! 'Nother chapter! I hope you have enjoyed the sequel so far. I was going to include another Vector Host, (a Vector Crow named Tsume, who was a servant to Akito), but sadly, he never made it into my story. R.I.P., Tsume, for you had but no chance to live. About the chapter itself, how do you like it? What do you think is happening to Okami and Akito? What do you think is in the chapters to come? (If you've seen the trailer on YouTube for this story, you should know.) Please continue reading and stay classy!**

** Today's Higurashi reference is… the character's name. If you haven't read my previous story, the nickname "Nii-nii" is inspired by Higurashi. "Nii-nii" is the pet name that Okami had given Yuki, (not that anyone knows), because she thought he was a brotherly figure to her. Also, whenever she feels sick and helpless, she would call him "Nii-nii" openly; using the excuse of delirium as her alibi later. Yuki does look upon Okami like a younger sister, so he doesn't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okami was sitting quietly at the table with the others. The TV was on, like it eventually is every day. Usually, the curious and somewhat unpredictable wolf would find the programs entertaining, but today, it held little of her interest. She had kept a brave face on for four days, ever since the Banquet, but today was her breaking point. She had felt lonely not being able to see Akito in his dying state, and it felt so lonely because Hatori wouldn't allow her to tell anyone that Akito was going to die. It had to be kept as their secret until they were sure that he was going to die. That's the reason Okami was the only one who wasn't shocked when they got a phone call.

The others could hear him speaking through the open doorway. Nothing he said really struck their attention, so they mostly ignored him. He then dropped the receiver; it made a loud clacking noise as it hit the floor. The other four looked up, waiting for Shigure to walk into the room. When he did, he wore a mask of a thousand emotions… spin offs of fear, pain, and shock.

"Akito is dead," he stated. There was an arousal amongst the room. Tohru and Yuki rose to their feet, wordless shock on their faces. Kyo rose as well, though his shock was a bit more verbal.

"What?!" he demanded. "What do you mean he's dead?!"

"He fell ill before the banquet," Shigure said, sitting down with the others. Yuki and Tohru sat down as well; Tohru had tears in her eyes.

"What are you just sitting around for?!"

"Is there something else you suggest we do, you stupid cat?" Yuki snapped. "Don't you get it? There's nothing we can do. He's dead."

"Please don't say that," Tohru whispered, fresh tears running down her face.

"Although we don't like to hear it, what Yuki is saying is true," he said. "Akito is dead; there's nothing we can do but move on."

"What about you?" Kyo demanded, turning to Okami, who had stayed kneeling wordlessly at the table. Her eyes were blank. "Aren't you going to say anything about it?! Aren't you upset?! Why aren't you lashing out at me?! LOOK AT ME, YOU BLACK WOLF, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Okami lifted her head, her eyes held a bored expression in them. For some reason, it reminded them of Akito; how his apathy dominated any expression of sadness. Kyo fell to his knees again, sighing. He wasn't up for this. Okami wasn't in the mood either; she was tired, and didn't want to use her vectors. However, she was upset. Her vectors felt like they were being torn out of her back; it was so painful thinking of Akito.

"Akito said he wanted me to be sad when he died," Okami said. "But he also said that he wanted me to live the life he never had. All I can do is move on now."

Yuki rose from where he sat. He walked over to where Okami sat and sighed. He knelt next to her and put a hand on the top of her head. He smiled at her, trying to make her feel better. He patted her between the ears kindly.

**Akito ~ you're ears are cute today**

**Akito ~ don't underestimate = Fear**

**Akito ~ this doesn't hurt**

**Akito ~ twinkle**

**Akito ~ blazing sun is gone**

**Akito ~ this is your fault!**

**Akito ~ aren't you going to scream?!**

**Akito ~ NO MORE STOP IT!**

**Akito ~ I will never leave you**

**Akito ~ we all fall down**

**Akito ~ does it hurt now?**

**Akito ~ stop this pain, this darkness…**

**Akito ~ All your fault!**

**Akito ~ you're mean. What did I ever do to make you lie to me?**

**Akito ~ blood-stained dark room**

**Akito ~ Am I really so dark, serious like this?**

**Akito ~ want friends**

**Akito ~ what did you do?**

**Akito ~ remember how to love**

Okami let out a piercing scream and used her vectors to force Yuki away. Yuki crashed against the wall as Okami stood on her feet. Her eyes darted around the room, although they knew she saw nothing. She began to back up against the wall as the others tried to approach her.

"No… no…" she whimpered, her red, feline eyes wide with fear. "You all need to get out of here." Her voice was a pitchy growl. She put her head in between her hands roughly. "You need to get out of my life. This has happened too many times and I can't!" she jerked violently to the side as if her flashback slapped her across the face. "I can't stand this anymore! You will all die! We will all die! We all fall down!" She gave a nervous laugh of insanity. She looked up at the others before shaking from side to side forcefully. "DIE! DIE! ALL OF YOU JUST **DIE!**"

She threw her head back like the wolf inside her, giving one final, wordless scream of horror before Yuki wound his arms around her, forcing her to stop shaking. She leaned into him, sobbing. Yuki held her close as they both sank to their knees. Yuki sighed, slightly relieved; not only did she get her mental breakdown out of the way, but she also began crying over her loss. It was a human gesture that the others could finally relate to. However, they were still worried.

FB

"She's never had a breakdown that bad," Shigure was telling Hatori over the phone.

"She's just lost Akito," Hatori said. He sounded sympathetic for a change. "She needs to heal, but as a Vector Wolf, there are few ways she's comfortable doing that."

"Nonetheless, can you come over? I'm worried about her; she's never been so… inhuman," Shigure felt guilty comparing Okami to an animal. He glanced around the corner at the others. They had almost turned their attention back to the TV. Okami was curled up in Yuki's lap, wrapped in a blanket. Tohru and Kyo were pretending to watch television, but stole glances backwards at Okami every now and then.

"I'll be over in a few minutes," Hatori said. "I have a few things to finish here first. Until I get there, keep an eye on Okami. There's no telling what she would try to do."

"You're telling me," Shigure said, remembering the time that Okami's friend, Hanyuu, had tried to stab her own throat out. "Is there anything I can do for her?"

"How is she now?" Hatori asked. Shigure glanced around the corner again.

"She seems stoic; like the entirety of the situation is dawning on her in short, powerful bursts. She's watching television with the others right now."

"Keep her warm and relaxed," Hatori advised. "If you can, give her some tea with catnip and honey in it; it should keep her calm."

"I will," Shigure said. After a few minutes, he hung up the phone and turned around the corner. Tohru was waiting outside the doorway for him.

"What did Hatori say?" she asked hopefully.

"He'll be over in a little while; just relax," Shigure said, trying to reassure her with a smile. "He suggested catnip and honey tea?" Tohru nodded and bolted to the kitchen. Shigure smiled and returned to the table with the others. "Hatori will be here shortly. For now, Tohru is making some catnip and honey tea for Okami."

"There, that sounds good," Yuki said softly to Okami. "Doesn't it?"

Okami nodded slowly and turned her face towards Yuki's chest, clinging to his shirt. Yuki stroked the back of her hair softly as they waited for her tea. Okami tried her best to sit still; it honestly wasn't that hard for a Vector Wolf. Yet she still heard too many sounds. She could hear a high-pitched ringing that only her wolf ears could detect. It grew louder and louder until it filled her head, like the cry of cicadas. She tensed, clutching Yuki's shirt.

"Nii-nii," she whimpered, making Yuki look down at her. He began stroking her back, but she only tensed more, whimpering in her wolf-like way. Yuki looked up as Tohru set a tray of tea on the table.

"Thank you, Miss Honda," he said as Tohru put some honey into the tea. He nudged Okami. "Miss Okami, do you want any tea? Tohru made it for you." Okami straightened and took the cup softly in her hands. After she was done with her tea, she seemed to feel better. Yuki walked with her as she took the tray into the kitchen.

"Don't you feel better?" Yuki asked her tranquilly as she set her tray by the sink.

"Do you remember why Akito likes me so much?" Okami demanded in a growl.

"I… what are you… no, I don't?" Yuki stuttered.

"He liked me so much because I was the only one who tried to understand him," she said. "Do you remember why you tore off your fingernail?"

"N-no!" Yuki flinched as he remembered his delirious state. "The wolves forced me to do it. It was their doing."

"Don't you sound like Akito?" Okami muttered. "Saying it's their fault. Anyway, what I told you about the wolves was a lie. It wasn't them that caused you to tear off your nail; it was me."

"What? How could you…?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, but I had met you before. After I accepted Kyo for his true form, that selfish horse tried to kill me. I almost killed her in self-defense. It was then that Akito realized my true power, and, instead of having me killed, Hatori erased every one's memory of me and I was forced to leave. Sound familiar?"

"Okami, it's been a bad day, but why would you say this? It's not true!"

"It is, Yuki Sohma. You thought the entire thing was your fault, but your memory was lost before you could do anything about it. After some time, I came back to Akito, he had missed me enough. I knew that something would happen and you would all remember, but no… you all still remain under a forgotten past."

"Wait… if this was a few years ago…" Yuki whispered. Okami nodded, stepping closer to him. Her eyes evolved into their dark state.

"Do you who helped Akito? It was me."

Yuki gasped in shock and realization. The dreams, the flashbacks… they all made sense now. If Akito was dead, surely the wolf would carry on this hell of his life. Yuki wasn't safe. The only thing he wanted to do is kill this other half of Akito. Without rationally thinking through it, he grabbed the old bat that rested by the counter, jerking it in Okami's direction. Okami fell to the side with a yelp. Yuki brought the bat down roughly on the wolf continually, beating any part of her body he could reach. Blood spattered on the ground and bones snapped as they broke. After a few minutes, with Okami long dead, a cry broke Yuki out of his trance.

"Yuki, NO MORE, STOP IT!" Tohru wailed. Yuki stopped hitting the wolf girl and dropped the bat, panting. He stared at the corpse as he realized what he just did. He fell to his knees in front of his dead friend.

"Okami," he gasped. "No. I didn't mean…"

"What's going on—" Shigure and Hatori stopped dead as they saw Yuki and Okami.

"_So she did finish it,_" Hatori thought as he knelt beside the wolf. Kyo walked into the kitchen, ready to kill Yuki, but Shigure held him back.

"Haven't there been enough deaths in one day?" he asked. Kyo grit his teeth and nodded, pulling back.

**Hahahahaha! What a funny chapter! So yeah, don't worry, despite this chapter, everything will be okay. Just brave it to the next two chapters, okay? Thank you all for reading Vector Wolf I & II. I appreciate all feedback. Today's special reference is from Soul Eater. When Kyo is yelling at Okami, ("LOOK AT ME; I'M TALKING OT YOU), kind of reminded me of Soul yelling at Maka to fight Doctor Stein. The scene where Yuki beats his friend to death with a bat was inspired greatly by the Keiichi kills everybody scene from the fourth episode of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Anyway, please continue on to the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Akito's death. Akito and Okami had been dead for a week already, yet no one seemed to react. The house was quiet. Tohru would clean the house with less vigor than usual, Yuki and Kyo stopped fighting. Even Shigure was silent. Life seemed to stand still, as if in a motionless time gap that no one attempted to break. Yuki felt his guilt increasing with every day. What he did was an act of self-defense, as the others said, but it was honestly just a wolf maneuvering a rat into giving her what she so desperately wanted. She wanted to die when Akito did, and she got her wish.

"Maybe this time I should rip off all five of my nails," he said bitterly as Shigure began to clip his nails.

"Stop saying that," Shigure said. "Your fault or not, we can't let you do that. Hatori said that it was Okami's doing to die. There was a pact made with Akito that no one knows about."

"You seem to know about it," Yuki said resentfully, wincing as Shigure drove the file under his nail.

"I don't know the details," Shigure said. "Not even Hatori knows how or why the wolf was able to do this, but she did. Let's leave it at that. Hold still."

Yuki flinched and gasped in pain. He forced himself not to twitch as the metal tool burrowed deep under his nail. He felt flesh tear, and blood trickled from his finger. Shigure sighed slightly, cleaning the wound. Yuki relaxed slightly; at least the worst of it was over for today. He looked up as Tohru entered the room with a tray of tea. She set it down on the table in front of them.

"How's your hand?" she asked kindly.

"It's fine, Miss Honda," Yuki replied half-heartedly. A soft sniffle made him and Shigure look up. Tohru was kneeling by the table with one hand by her face. Tears of grief rolled down her cheeks.

"I just wish that none of this had ever happened," she whispered. "We were happy when Okami came here, but we were fine before. I know that what I'm saying is selfish; Okami must have been sad on her own. But still… I wish we had never met her!"

"I can't help but agree with you," Shigure sighed quietly. Yuki turned to him in astonishment.

"What?!"

"I'm not saying that Okami was a bad friend," Shigure clarified. "She was a member of the family. Just like Kyo, or Tohru. But when she made a pact with Akito, she gave up her life to stay here."

"It doesn't matter," Yuki whispered. He got to his feet and began to walk outside. "I'm going out."

"Be safe, Yuki," Shigure said. As Yuki began to walk down the forest path, he remembered the first night he actually met Tohru. He had gone out after a land slide to retrieve Tohru's belongings. Right before he left, Shigure had told him to be safe. Yuki tried not to let it bother him as he kept walking through the darkening forest. He knew that if Tohru came looking for him, she would look at the base, so he couldn't go there. He began to run; he didn't know where he was going, but he tried to find a desolate place in the forest.

FB

After hours of running, he collapsed in the moonlight, gasping for the air that he couldn't receive. He tried to relax like Okami taught him; it would be useless if he came out here just to die. He felt a hand on his back and turned abruptly. Standing over him was a teal-haired Vector Goat in a red kimono.

"Hanyuu," he gasped. His breath returned to him, and he arose. "I need your help."

The normally shy goat held an expression of hostility. She turned aside from Yuki, her hair dancing around her black goat horns.

"You killed Okami," she said. She turned back to Yuki, her strong front melting into a sheet of deep sadness. "Why, Yuki?"

"She made a pact with Akito," Yuki explained. "She agreed to die when he did. She had to maneuver me into killing her."

"And how did she accomplish that?" Hanyuu asked.

"She… I remember a time that… she was here before, helping Akito."

"So you do know," Hanyuu said, sighing. She gave Yuki a relaxed, yet tired smile. "What do you want from me?"

"How'd you know I wanted you?" Yuki asked.

"I could feel your soul calling for help, so I began making my way back. Will you answer my question, please?"

"Okami told me about your magic and what you're capable of. You have magic relating to the Soul," Yuki said. Hanyuu tensed slightly.

"What? Do you wish to tear off all five this time?" Hanyuu laughed cruelly. Yuki had never seen Hanyuu act unkind before. "Yuki, even if you tear off a hundred fingernails, you will never feel forgiven. There's nothing to forgive, so stop this madness!"

"That's not what I want!" Yuki barked. Hanyuu flinched; she hadn't seen Yuki act like this either. "Hanyuu, I want you to make a time lapse! I don't want any of this to have happened!"

Hanyuu nodded, turning away for a second. She put two of her hands up to her lips, exhaling in between them, making a soft, unnatural howling sound. In a matter of seconds, a pale, silver-haired wolf girl walked into the clearing. Yuki recognized the figure immediately as Moonlight Shadow, the other Vector Wolf that had helped them defeat the wolves last summer. Moonlight stood beside Hanyuu.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Yuki says he can prevent any of this from happening if we create a time lapse," Hanyuu said. "And I'd need your help."

"This world has become useless to us," Moonlight said approvingly. Hanyuu nodded and turned to Yuki once more.

"We need your willing sacrifice," Hanyuu said.

"Anything, what do you want?" he stuttered. He put his arms forward, as if the others would come and stop him in a few seconds.

"Just your blood," Hanyuu said, taking one of his arms. "We need to transform."

Moonlight took Yuki's other arm and bit into it. Hanyuu bit roughly into his other wrist, drinking his blood. Yuki didn't rush them; it was all okay now, it was going to work. After a few seconds, Yuki felt very light-headed. He remembered how Okami had drunk his blood to fight Hatsuharu, but she didn't take much. Now Yuki felt cold. Hanyuu and Moonlight shared a glance.

"Hey… don't you have enough?" Yuki stuttered, shivering slightly. His knees collapsed out from under him. "I don't feel well; you have to stop."

The other two released him and he fell to his knees. He looked up as heavy snow began to fall. Moonlight transformed into a dark silver wolf, her eyes shone a bloody crimson. Yuki looked over at Hanyuu, expecting her to become a goat, but it never happened. Hanyuu transformed into a large, snowy white wolf. Her black goat horns were still spiraling out of her temples. Her fur pulled in the wind as the snow fell around them. The wind picked up in a vortex around the three. Hanyuu inhaled, throwing her head back, and gave a loud, clear howl. Moonlight mirrored her, her own howl much higher in pitch.

The snow whipped in circles, causing a white sheet to separate the wolves from Yuki. Yuki could see a bluish silver glow pervade the air before everything went dark.

**Tha End! I'm only kidding; this is where it gets interesting. Thank you all for reading. Please move onto the next chapter… after all my author's notes. I know what you're thinking, "Why is Hanyuu a wolf? You told us all along that she was a Goat!" Well, actually, she is a goat, but she is also a goddess. In order to resonate with Moonlight, she took the form of a wolf. She can take any form she wants, she can also create time lapses and such, so you understand that she's a very powerful being, right? Good. Moving on. Next chapter is going to be killer, I promise. No, actually, I don't. It is important, so please don't skip it. Anyway. **

** *Note to Feonix Nightshade: How the Heck could you?! What were you thinking, getting your account suspended for thirty days? I have uploaded 4 chapters already and you're just now reading them? I shun towards your grave. DX**


	5. Chapter 5

Okami, moonlight, and Hanyuu crashed to the hard ground, in their human forms. They regained their footing and looked about the clearing they were in. it seemed they were in a lush green valley, standing in front of an old shrine. The shrine had a symbolic icon on the top; it was a red disk with a floppy paintbrush-style image of a wolf with goat horns.

"Hanyuu, this is your shrine," Moonlight said. Hanyuu nodded.

"The time lapse worked," she agreed, smiling.

"What is the date and year?" Okami asked. "I want to know how long we have this time."

"It's a little over a month after the Sohmas meet Tohru," Hanyuu said. "After you died, Yuki wanted us to time lapse back here so that you would never meet them." Okami burst out laughing.

"He sure is something," Okami chirped, her pointed canines more prominent as she grinned. "You're only the god of Vector Hosts, not Being of the Universe. We can't change fate."

"Just like Akito can't," Moonlight agreed. "When are you going back?"

"I'll try not to," Okami said honestly. "I may drop in to see what Vector Humans I can find first."

"That's my job," Hanyuu said. "Either I kill them, or they submit. It's the only way we can control our cursed kind."

"Right," moonlight shouted. "But you have also dragged me back to the shrine with you!"

"Even if you weren't with us, I alter time!" Hanyuu shouted back. "You would've gone back anyway!"

FB

"Tohru," Shigure whined. "I'm starving. What's for breakfast?"

"Miso soup and rice," Tohru replied, smiling as Shigure sat down. Kyo burst into the room. "Good morning Kyo."

"Where is that idiotic rat?" he demanded. "When I find him, I swear I am literally going to murder him!"

"What are you yelling about this time, stupid cat?" Yuki demanded, walking into the kitchen. Kyo lunged at him immediately, crashing through the sliding door.

"My house!" Shigure cried. "Why must you always break my house?"

**That was the end of chapter 5! Tada! I know it's a short chapter, but it was important, so I'm glad you read it. Thank you for all your support so far. Please continue reading. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Okami was running through the forest, as she had been for months, enjoying her freedom. She often thought of the Sohmas, but just I the back of her mind as a happy memory. Okami came across a few scents that she thought were familiar, and slowed down slightly. She inhaled deeper, thinking immediately of Hatsuharu. Haru was the cow of the Zodiac, and one of her close friends before the time lapse. She realized after a few more steps that she was in Sohma property, possibly close to the Sohma Main Estate. The wolf heard voices and shrank into some underbrush, searching for the source. Her eyes fell upon a house not too far from her, where a thin figure was sitting on the porch.

"Akito," the voice said. A moment after that, Hatori walked outside to join the other.

"What is it?" Akito demanded in a disinterested voice.

"It's them," Okami said, her ears lifting as they continued chatting. She couldn't help but wag her tail. After a short conversation, Hatori walked back inside. Akito sighed and held his hand open for a bird to fly towards him. Okami contemplated whether she should actually stay away from the Sohmas this time. Okami didn't mind the hardships, apart from the occasional mental breakdown in her case, but the Sohmas did. They probably wouldn't want her in the end. Okami sighed, turning quietly and vanishing into the forest before the young god even noticed her presence.

Akito held the bird in his hand for a time; his white parakeet was loyal and trusting, and Akito didn't want to hurt it. In truth, Akito felt that he only hurt people when he had to; he was their god, a figure to whom you should be submissive to. He never felt like he was being too harsh or cruel, yet at times he felt a strange loneliness come over him. It was as if he wanted an equal to speak to, someone who would understand; maybe that figure could correct him at times. On the other hand, the boy knew, with slight remorse, that no one could be equal to him.

Akito released the bird and got to his feet. He turned on his heal, stealing one last glance at the sunset, and began to walk inside. However, his smooth pace was interrupted when he felt a stabbing pain in his side. He doubled over from the sudden pain, clutching one hand over his side. His other hand covered his mouth as he began to cough and retch violently. Akito fell to his knees, tears burning his eyes, as he felt an intense fever pervade his body. he gagged, blood splattering on the tatami floor.

In a few minutes, Hatori walked in and saw Akito, running immediately to his side. After slight drama, Hatori put Akito to bed with some medication and firm instructions to rest. Akito complied without his usual complaints. It seemed that this fever was worse than his last, and it would take more time and energy to heal. Hatori then left the god to his rest.

FB

The next morning, Akito felt the familiar sensation of someone putting a cloth on his forehead. He expected to open his eyes and see a housemaid or Hatori, but he was met with a different sight when he opened his eyes. A girl he'd never seen before was standing by his bedside, wringing out the cloth again. Akito sat up in surprise, making the girl turn to look at him. Her eyes were a reddish amber, framed delicately on her soft face, but the most alarming part of her figure was a pair of pointed, fluffy ears atop her head.

"Who are you?" Akito demanded of the other.

"Finally awake, I see," the wolf girl said cheerfully. Her kimono billowed slightly behind her, and Akito caught a glimpse of a plush tail.

"How dare you not answer me," he muttered under his breath. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Okami," she said proudly. Akito grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Did Hatori hire you?" he demanded.

"No; I came here on my own," Okami replied, still smiling. Akito was angered and confused by her response. She showed no trace of fear or hatred towards him, and Akito was too tired to deal with her. He grabbed a handful of the hair between her ears and stood up. He began to drag her to the door.

"I want you to leave and never come back," he spat. He stopped in his tracks as the little girl suddenly became too heavy to drag. He looked back at her to see she was sitting on the ground, her hands curled on the ground. Her eyes were closed, and her face held certain superiority to it as she refused to move.

"I'm not leaving," she growled. Akito was appalled at her sudden refusal; he wasn't even sure how she could. On the other hand, he was secretly curious about this little wolf. He whirled around to face her entirely, yanking her hair roughly.

"You want to stay, do you?" he hissed, his voice lower than usual. He laughed once. 'I'll make you suffer for this,' he thought.

"I want to stay," she confirmed.

"Hatori!" Akito called. His request was met a second later when Hatori walked in with two maids.

"Akito, you should be in bed," Hatori said, a disapproving look on his face.

"Here," Akito continued, throwing Okami in Hatori's direction. "I want the maids to clean her up. After that, bring her back to me."

Hatori was slightly surprised, but nodded and held his hand out to the girl on the floor. He feared she was hurt, but she raised her head and stood up on her own, completely flawless. One of the housemaids took her hand and led her out of the room. Okami followed, her tail slightly adrift.

FB

After her bath, Okami dressed in her freshly washed kimono and made her way back to Akito's room. Although she walked behind Hatori, she seemed to know her way around the estate. Once down the last hallway, Hatori stopped her.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I'll be right outside; if he tries to hurt you, I won't hesitate to stop him."

Okami smiled, her head cocking to the side in a way that made her plushy ears bounce. She seemed confident enough… or brain-damaged. The wolf opened the sliding door and entered the dimly-lit room. Akito glanced at her from where he lied in his bed. Okami closed the door and sank to her knees, looking down respectfully. Akito rose to a sitting position.

"Aren't you pretty," he said cynically. "Did you enjoy your bath?"

Okami nodded once, her tail bent tranquilly by her hips.

"I asked you a question," Akito snapped. "I expect a verbal answer."

"I'm sorry," she apologized at once. "I enjoyed it very much, thank you."

"Well, isn't she well-mannered," Akito thought. "I believe I can have some fun with this girl."

"If you want to stay here," Akito said. "You will be my personal servant. You will fulfill my every wish and command without complaint, do you understand? I want you to cook my meals for me and address me as 'Master.'"

Okami nodded eagerly, making Akito snap in frustration. Akito got off the bed, marched over to her, and entangled his slim fingers in her hair. Okami gasped, but from surprise instead of pain. Akito felt strong arms of protest wrap around him.

"Don't you get it? I don't want you here! Do you not understand that I hate you?" Akito asked, venom dripping from his voice like a waterfall.

"That's a shame," Okami said, her head lowering. "Because I actually really like you."

"What?" Akito asked, confused. He had never heard anyone say anything of the sort to him. "Shut up! You liar! I command you to leave and never—"

"Akito," Okami interrupted. Her voice was a deep growl, not her usually soft vocal sound. Akito stopped to glare at her. Okami turned her face up to him. "When you die… is it okay if I die too?"

Akito froze for a minute, letting her words sink in. he let her feathery hair slip from his fingers as he straightened. Hatori loosened his grip on the young teen as Akito backed away. The boy let his hair shadow his face as he turned away from the child.

"I don't know," he whispered.

FB

It was midnight and Akito awoke once more. He felt better, but he still wanted to sleep. He glanced to the side to see a wolf-eared shadow by his bed. She was gently shaking a plastic bottle of pills, stopping gradually as two capsules fell into her hand. She re-capped the bottle and set it down on the table and turned to Akito.

"Here," she whispered, holding out the pills. "Hatori wants you to take these."

Akito sat up and took the pills from her. he cringed; he hated taking so many pills. Okami held out a glass of water, which he resentfully accepted. After taking the pills, Akito handed the glass back to Okami and lied down.

"Is there anything else you want, Master?" Okami asked. Akito opened his eyes once more.

"Do you see that window over there?" he asked, pointing weakly to a circular window on the other side of the room. "Would you please stand on its rim and jump?"

Okami looked at him, a remorseful look on her face. She turned on her heal, walking over to the window. Akito sat up, shocked that she would actually comply. What kind of stupid wolf is she? She put her foot on the sill and lifted herself up. Akito smiled and suddenly began laughing.

His laugh grew so loud that Hatori walked in to see what was wrong. The doctor looked at the girl on the window just as she jumped off the edge. In shock, Hatori bolted to the window and peered over the edge, dreading a sight of horror. However, all that he saw was Okami on her feet, looking back up at the window with an indecipherable expression. Her small figure was suddenly lifted back to the window by some unseen force. she hovered outside the window for a second, waiting for Hatori to move out of her way. When he did, Akito stopped laughing. He stared in shock at the girl as she slipped through the window and gracefully touched to the hardwood floor.

"What the…?" he muttered. "How are you alive?"

"My vectors," Okami replied plainly.

**Viola! That is the end of this chapter. I wasn't going to upload today because my mom said we'd be going to see Breaking Dawn. Under these circumstances, I thought that I could spend a day off the computer and do things with her. However, she's sick and so I've been typing and downloading all day. This is why most people look away; my mom's a sick-when-we-agree-to-do-something and I'm a computer-nerd-wolf-fanfictioneer. Please don't hate me. **

** Anyway, how did you like the chapter? Please leave a review or follow me if you like it and I will upload soon. Stay classy, my readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was morning; rays of sun burned the inside of Akito's eyelids as he became conscious again. He groaned softly; he didn't want to open his eyes, let alone to the bright sun. There was a muffled rustling sound, and shade immediately cooled Akito's eyes. He looked up, surprised. He sank back into the pillow.

"Of course," Akito thought. Okami was straightening the curtains quietly so the light wouldn't disturb Akito. The teen still had a curiosity towards her; why had she been so nice to him? Not even Hatori drew the curtains for him unless he asked. Maybe Okami had a special sense to know Akito's desires.

"Good, you're awake, Master," Okami greeted him. He groaned again and rolled over.

"Don't want to get up," he grumbled.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

Akito remembered that he still had total control over the wolf, and sat up. Maybe some demanding would cheer him up.

"I'd like soup," he said. He left it blunt, thinking he would be able to hate it and shove it back in her face. He had collected the day before that Okami was bothered by insults instead of physical pain. Even so, he could hurt her later.

"Okeydokey," Okami said, walking out of the room, her bare feet padding, whisper-quiet, against the wood. She walked to the kitchen and retrieved a pan from one of the many cabinets. She poured a cup of chicken broth in the pan and set it on the blazing stove to boil. She began searching through the cupboards and shelves for spices. She opened a cabinet, surprised when the spices were on the top shelf.

Her arms were too short to reach, but her vectors could reach a distance of three meters, which was an easy distance for her in this situation. She put the hands of two of her vectors on the ground, lifting herself to the height of the shelf. She fingered through the labels with one of her other vectors, selecting rosemary. She brought the bottle forward into her awaiting hand and touched back down to the ground. The girl walked to the stove to finish the soup.

When she was done, she put the soup in a bowl on a tray and began to make her way back to Akito's room. She tapped on the door politely and slid the door open. Akito was awake, sitting up in bed whilst looking out the window. Akito turned his head and glared at Okami as she made her way to the bed. She held the tray out for him.

Akito took the tray from her and looked down at the soup. In truth, it looked pretty good. There were bits of chicken and leeks swimming in the bowl, as well as dissolving spices. He took the spoon and tasted it. To his dismay, it tasted as good as it looked.

"If you really are my personal servant," he said, putting the bowl in her hands. "Feed it to me."

"Seriously?" Okami thought. She knew he was just being spiteful, so she grinned and complied. She filled the spoon with the soup and blew on it to cool it down. She put the soup in front of Akito's lips and he drank the soup quietly. This continued in silence for a few minutes, Okami focusing on what she was doing, whilst Akito thought about what was happening. It all still felt like a dream, but he knew this wolf was real.

"I think I can manage on my own," Akito whispered, taking the bowl of soup from his servant. Okami nodded, and Akito finished the soup. He sighed and handed her the bowl. "Take this to the kitchen."

Okami took the bowl and went to the kitchen. She rinsed it and left it beside the sink for one of the other maids to clean later. She returned to Akito's room to see him on the floor, lying down with his arm draped lazily across his stomach. Okami knelt on the floor a few feet away from him, awaiting his commands. Akito felt slightly awkward with her always by his side. He had fired his last servant for the same reason, but he felt… more secure around Okami. He thought again to the idea of having a superior or an equal next to him. His private servant had already made a pact with him that she would die when he did, however she intended to pull that off. She had invincible vectors growing out of her back. It seemed that she was a god, not deserving to be a servant, but Akito wouldn't let himself think that.

"I want you to go into town today," he said. "You will go to the store and buy grapes. Understand?"

"Yes," Okami said. "Do you want anything else, Master?"

"No, that's all. Hatori will give you money. I want you to come straight home, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master," Okami said.

"You are dismissed."

Okami got to her feet and turned just as Hatori walked in.

"Hatori," Akito said. "Give the servant money; she needs to go to town today. She also needs a hood and coat to cover her ears and tail."

Hatori nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a leather wallet. He counted out some cash for Okami and led her out of the room. She followed him down the hall to a coat closet. He found a dark hooded cloak and threw it over her shoulders. She assembled the drawstrings and put the hood over her ears. She looked up and grinned at him, flashing her pointed teeth, to which he returned the smile.

"I'll be back soon," she said. "Take care of Akito."

With that, she left Hatori and walked out the front door. She walked about the pathway around the manor, effortlessly finding the gate.

FB

Okami found some seedless grapes like Akito had asked, as well as some catnip for his soup. Okami had discovered that catnip soothed headaches, fever, and nausea, thus she thought it would be useful. She checked out and left the store, walking down the street for a while. She paused suddenly, her ears perking up. Something wasn't right. She looked across the road and saw someone she thought she wouldn't see in a long time.

Yuki and Kyo Sohma, as well as Tohru Honda were walking on the sidewalk across the lane. They had apparently been walking home from school, as indicated by their school uniforms. Okami smiled. They looked so happy. She was glad they were happy, even if it meant her Nii-nii didn't know about her. She turned her head forward and began to walk home again.

FB

When Okami returned, she put some clean grapes in a bowl and began to walk to Akito's room. She opened the wood and paper door and went inside. She paused when she saw Akito sitting up against the patio door frame. Hatori knelt beside him, a spoonful of medicine in his hand.

"But it's disgusting," Akito groused, turning his face away again. Hatori sighed.

"Akito, we go over this every time," he said. "Can you please take it?"

"Fine," Akito said submissively. He grimaced as Hatori put the spoon in his mouth, but he swallowed the medicine deferentially.

"Master, I brought you some grapes," Okami said, falling to her knees courteously. Akito turned to look at her.

"Bring them here," he said. Okami complied, handing him the bowl before stepping back two feet and sitting on the ground. Her hands were in between her knees, supporting her upper body, whilst her legs were splayed to the side slightly. It was a wolf-like pose.

Akito took one of the grapes in his mouth and bit into it, letting the juice run down his throat. Okami held a fisted hand out to Hatori, who was just about to leave. Hatori paused and looked at her curiously. Okami turned her palm up and opened her hand, revealing some odd change that was left from her shopping trip. Hatori blinked and took the money from her, nodding in gratitude before he left the room. Okami looked at her hands quietly as Akito ate the grapes.

Akito began to sort out his thoughts. He knew that Okami had stayed up all night watching over him, as well as not eating anything. He knew that it was a cruel thing to put her through, perhaps too cruel, and, as his logic states, a starved or overworked servant would die. He couldn't lose her that quickly; he had actually been able to agree with this one. He sighed, holding the bowl out in Okami's general direction. Okami looked up at him, confused; he had left a lot of food.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Akito demanded. He continued with an easier voice as he set the dish on the floor. "Take as much as you want."

Okami scuttled forward and took the bowl, eating some of the grapes immediately. She didn't seem clumsy or ravenous, but she was quick to eat a fair portion of the grapes. Akito looked back at the bowl to see it was empty, Okami a few feet away licking her fingers. He raised his eyebrows slightly, but shrugged.

"Here, take this to the kitchen," Akito ordered, handing her the empty dish. "I'll have one of the maids prepare a room for you; you can get settled until dinnertime."

"Thank you, Master." Okami's tail signaled her happiness as it writhed happily. She nodded, taking the bowl and turning to leave the room. Akito gazed after her, smirking in amusement. He was slightly proud of himself; he'd never been able to make someone happy before. After ordering one of the maids to prepare a room next to his, Akito walked outside. He sat on the patio, holding his hand out immediately. The small white bird fluttered gently onto his finger, tilting its head spasmodically.

FB

Okami's room was a small setup; there was one window and a bed. Okami didn't care. She folded her cloak and set it at the foot of the bed, but that was the only thing she owned at that time. Overcome with boredom, she sat in the corner and put her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself and put her head down. It was when she was alone and unoccupied that she could let her mind go. She thought about the past "world" that she had originated from.

**Akito ~ this doesn't hurt**

She was back with the Sohmas, with Akito; she felt happy.

**Akito ~ don't underestimate = Fear**

She could stay with them as long as her sanity allowed.

**Akito ~ it's all your fault.**

FB

A few hours past, and Okami realized that it was time to make dinner. She got up and walked to Akito's room. She slid through the door and looked around the room. Akito was in bed, his eye open and alive as he tried to be entertained with Hatori's orders. The wolf approached him, and he looked at her inattentively.

"Master, what would you like for dinner?" she asked, her head down slightly.

"Beef stew," Akito said. "That's all. And, Okami?" the little girl turned her head as he stopped her. "Make sure you make enough for both of us. I will be out shortly to dine with you."

The she wolf nodded and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. She found some thawed meat and began to cook it in a pan. She began to boil some broth in a separate pot, looking around the cabinets for herbs. She stood on her vectors and picked out a few select things that she thought Akito would like. She kept it simple; since Akito had been sick for half of the day, it wasn't a good idea to give him anything spicy. Nonetheless, Okami began sprinkling catnip in the broth and the meat, filling the room with a floral, somehow feline-like scent. After the stew was cooked, she brought it out to the table. She put two sets of dishes out, with napkins beside each bowl.

It was then that Akito came out of his bed room to the small, private dining room of his. He usually ate alone, but the table was worth at least four people. He knelt by the table as Okami ladled the stew into his bowl. She put some food hesitantly in her own bowl, but waited for Akito to taste his. Akito somberly lifted his spoon to his mouth and sighed in approval. Okami's tail brushed against the floor as she began eating as well. They ate in silence for a while.

"I'd like more," Akito said, holding his bowl up with two hands. Okami nodded and got up. As she served him, she noticed that he was different than earlier. Earlier he was demanding and annoyed; presently, his expression held the content he ostensibly felt. He continued to eat with Okami.

"You can have as much as you like," he reminded her, his eyes still on his meal. Okami smiled, her ears fluffed as she did, and reached for more soup.

FB

It was after dark when Akito had decided to go to bed. He arose from where he was sitting on the patio and pulled the collar of his kimono back to his slim shoulder. Okami watched him as he went to the bed and lied down. He turned over to face her, and she knelt by his bedside.

"You may go to bed now," he told her. "I have many things I want you to do tomorrow, so you need your rest."

Okami seemed to wilt like a flower as her tail fell and her ears slouched to the side. She nodded quietly. She left the confused teen as she walked to the door. Before she left, she turned back to face his back.

"Good night, Master Akito," she sang in a gentle, lullaby-like voice. Akito's eyes widened in shock as Okami left. He was perplexed again over how polite and kind she was to him; it was inhuman. He mulled over her words once more before closing his weary eyes.

"Good night, Master Akito."

**'Nother chapter! Yay! I spent my entire day downloading music from YouTube. However, I did manage to write two chapters in one day. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry if some things aren't paced correctly or if anyone seems out of character. I'm only getting used to the scene breaks, and there aren't many episodes with Akito. I can't read the manga because I don't have access to it at this moment, and Akito is different in the manga. Firstly, Akito is a girl (I like female Akito as well, but I'm just more comfortable writing with the male Akito), and she's not sick in the manga. She just seems like a whiny brat from what I hear. It's not that I'm averting myself from her; I just feel it is easier to characterize Akito from the anime.**

** In the next chapter, I will be writing a nightmare scene. I want Akito to have a mental breakdown and say "I don't want to die." However, I want him to say it in Japanese; (Shine noko yah.) yet, I do not officially know how to pronounce or spell this phrase. I may just write in English. If you would leave me a review, I would be grateful. You can tell me if I'm wrong and how to write this phrase or you could blatantly support my idea and I will write what I believe now.**

** If you don't want it to be in Japanese, I would understand. I am one of those fans who, (with the exception of Ouran High-school Host Club), sees no point in authors who put "-kun" or "-chan" in their stories. If it is English, you write it in English; if it is Japanese, you write it in Japanese. However, I find Japanese detail a good emphasis on occasion.**

** *Note from the author: the original reason for me not using Japanese expressions is just as I stated above. Correspondingly, I don't know the meaning or timing for any of the Japanese extensions. ("-kun," "-chan," "-senpai," etc.) If you could tell me what these mean in a review or personal message, I would be very grateful. I WILL NOT USE THESE IN MY STORY. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

The darkness overwhelmed Akito as it surrounded him. He could hear his own pulse as it resounded in his ears. His breath came in short, spluttering gasps; his chest seemed to cave in on itself as the feeling of darkness and fear wrapped around him. He was curled up on the floor, his hands bent like claws against his temples; his eyes were wide as he stared into the mesmerizing darkness.

He could feel cold, clammy hands begin to touch him. His eyes darted about the space, trying to see the invisible hands. Their ghost-like touch was recognizable only as the touch of a vector. This made Akito more uncomfortable. He knew that there were other Vector Hosts in the world, and that they kill to claim territory. One of the hands touched his face, making him coil under the unsettling contact. He began hearing whispers about the seemingly endless dark.

**Okami ~ you will die**

Akito whimpered as a slim hand raked through his hair.

**Okami ~ I'm going to kill you**

The vectors seemed to melt into his body, wriggling in his bloodstream. Akito's heartbeat quickened.

**Okami ~ when you die, no one will cry**

** And no one will hear you scream.**

"I don't want to die," Akito whispered franticly. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die—" His hysterical murmurs were interrupted when every vector in his body went in separate directions. They ripped Akito's skin as they tore through the air, coated with his blood. Akito let out a single, desperate cry of fear and pain.

The first one to hear his shriek was, of course, Okami. She leapt of the bed gracefully, landing on her two feet at the door. She walked out into the hallway and made her way to Akito's room. His cries ripped through the night as the girl walked over to his bed. She put two hands on his shoulder's bringing him out of the dream immediately. He bolted upright, gasping for air. Still overcome with fear, he instinctively recoiled, putting his scrawny arms around himself, trembling violently.

The wolf put a comforting hand on his back, and he looked up. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him towards her. He didn't object; he was satisfied that it was Okami who had heard his screams. He inhaled her wolfish scent, letting her presence appeased his shaking. In a few minutes, his breathing had returned to normal. He let himself fall asleep once more, no longer plagued with the nightmares.

FB

Akito was sitting on the patio, playing with a bird on his finger. Okami sat a few feet away from him, looking down in respect like she always did. Her tail was arched around her legs and her ears were forward as she awaited her master's desires. Akito shifted slightly, causing the other to look up.

"Okami," he said quietly. "I want you to go outside today. Not on any kind of errand, I just want you to have some time outside the main house to yourself. Is that okay?"

Okami' tail raised and began to writhe happily. Over the two weeks that she had been at Sohma Estate, Akito had treated her more and more like an equal. She was happy about that; Akito had always wanted an equal. Since she was polite and not very condescending, Akito might enjoy it when she is considered his equal.

FB

Tohru and Yuki had gone to the base to gather the strawberries that they had planted a few months before. They each carried a basket of the fruit as they made their way about the forest path. They chatted casually as they walked, unaware that they were being watched. Yuki tensed; he felt rats scurrying to flee in a more frantic manner than usual, as if they sensed the danger. Tohru stopped walking as well.

"Yuki, is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's strange; I fell as if something is watching us," Yuki said. Instinctively, he turned around to see a boy, about their age, staring at them from ten feet away. His hands were balled into fists at his side, his eyes burned with hate.

"You again," the boy spat. "Where's your savior this time?"

"What's he talking about?" Tohru murmured. Yuki grabbed her arm.

"I'm not sure," he replied, his face serious. "He looks like some drug addict or something; we should leave."

The boy began to laugh menacingly as his vectors shot out of his back and towards the couple. The first vector hit Tohru in the chest, causing her to fall backwards. Her basket of strawberries fell a few feet away. Her arm slipped out of Yuki's grip and he turned to look at her in alarm, dropping his basket as well.

"Miss Honda," he cried. "Are you alright?"

"I… I'm fine," Tohru said, getting to her feet. "It felt as though something pushed me."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked. The other vector wrapped around his arms and chest and pulled him backwards until he hit a tree. He slid to the ground, trying to catch his breath, whilst Tohru ran to his side. One vector held Yuki in his place against the tree, whilst the other shot straight for his neck.

"Yuki, what's going on?" Tohru cried.

"Miss Honda, you have to get out of here," Yuki whimpered. He screamed in pain as the vector hit him. However, instead of the vector cutting his neck, it had slipped and was gouged into his leg. The invisible hand, with fingers curled into claws, dragged itself down his leg, forming a gash from his knee to his ankle. The vector retracted, and the Vector Host turned to the side. A black wolf bolted into the clearing, attacking the boy immediately.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," he said, blocking her attack with skill. The wolf jumped back a step, transforming into a human girl with a dark coat on.

"When I kill you, stay dead!" the girl barked. Her own vector shot through the air at the boy.

"Then stop creating time lapses!" he yelled. His own two vectors attempted to block her vectors' attacks, to little avail. In a matter of seconds, he was lying in a pool of his own blood, dead. Okami stole one last glance at the couple of bystanders before running into the forest. Yuki and Tohru were completely shocked. What had happened?

"Yuki, are you okay?" Tohru asked her companion.

"No," Yuki gasped, gripping his leg. "Miss Honda, you must get out of here. What if the other one comes back?"

"I can't leave you to die, Yuki!" Tohru cried. She took off her jacket and wrapped it gently around Yuki's injured leg. He whimpered in pain as she did this. "What were those things?"

"Vectors," Yuki whispered, trying to hold back his screams of agony. "Invisible arms used to kill. Secret."

"I understand," Tohru said. "Please don't talk, Yuki; you're hurt."

"I'll be…" Yuki trailed off as he lost consciousness. Tohru began to panic.

"How am I going to get him home? What if I leave him here to get help? No, that won't work; I'm too far away from the house. I can't just leave him here; what if the Vector comes back? What do I do?"

"Tohru, what happened?" The frightened girl turned at the sound of Kyo's voice. The orange cat was running up to the others quickly. He knelt beside Yuki, one hand over the rat's blood-stained leg. Without a word, Kyo lifted the other into his arms.

"Come on," he ordered. Tohru obediently followed Kyo, snatching the baskets off the ground as they ran through the forest.

FB

"What exactly happened?" Hatori asked Yuki while he was stitching up his leg.

"A boy appeared out of nowhere and began to attack us," Yuki said. "I have reason to believe that he was a Vector Host."

"That science project the government is working on?" Kyo asked.

"Actually," Shigure pitched in. "It wasn't their project. They're just exterminating the Vector Hosts in secret. They don't know where they came from."

"What did a Vector Host want with us?" Tohru asked from where she sat next to Yuki.

"He just wanted this region as his own," Hatori said nonchalantly. "I don't think it had anything to do with you personally. What happened after that?"

"A wolf with Vectors came," Yuki whispered. "She… was a wolf with vectors. Is that even possible?"

"Humans are the only Vector Hosts that have caused a riot," Hatori said. "They haven't heard of Vector-enhanced animals, but it is possible."

"And she saved them, why…?" Kyo asked.

"She was probably just being responsible and eliminating any threats," Hatori said. "Maybe this is her territory. On the other hand, it is hard to tell since Vector animals haven't been studied."

FB

Okami was walking up to the patio where Akito was lying down. Akito turned his head slightly, apprehending her as she approached.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," Okami replied, her head hung down. "Thank you for letting me go out."

"Is something wrong?" Akito asked, sitting up. Okami raised her head, cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"Everything is fine," she reassured him.

"Good," Akito said. "I'm hungry; I want you to cook dinner now."

"I'll start right now. What would you like?"

"I have no preference today," Akito admitted, turning his gaze to the side of the garden. Okami nodded and skipped inside. Akito smiled after her. "Such a loyal servant."

** End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if my writing was like crap today. I usually eat Lunchables whilst I type because it is my "typing food," but today my mom ate mine, leaving me with the Oreos. Seriously, Mom? Anyway, tell me in a review what you thought of the chapter.**

** Yay! I finally got a chapter on Yuki and Tohru after the time lapse! This story will include a lot more Akito, but I am hoping I can write more "Nii-nii+Okami" chapters. One of my idiots at Music/YouTube/Fanfiction headquarters suggested I ship Yuki and Okami to make Yukami. After a well-deserved Maka-Chop, he understood that Yuki and Okami are in a brother-sister relationship. I will not make an Akitokami or an Okamito either! I just don't ship. **

** Now, stay classy; I'll see you in the next chapter. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

The morning usually started to Okami waking Akito up before making him breakfast. They would then go about their day; Okami would go out to town if she needed to, or she would linger by Akito's side. The day would end with Okami wishing her master a good night before retiring to her own room. Although Akito enjoyed having a faithful, kind servant, by this time, she seemed to be more.

This morning was different. Akito awoke to sunshine beaming through the loosely parting curtains. Akito rolled over and pulled the covers over his head, muttering something about closing the curtains. Why hadn't Okami done it already? He opened his eyes and looked about the room; Okami wasn't there. He felt slightly happy at the fact that Okami wasn't there to badger him awake, but he realized that breakfast wasn't going to be served until he told her to cook it.

"Okami," he called. "Are you making breakfast?"

He waited her reply, but there was none. He sighed, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Okami?" he asked. "I'm waiting."

A minute passed and there was no sound along the hallway to signal anyone's presence. Akito sighed, rising to his feet. He trailed out of the room and down the hall to Okami's door. He slid the door open without knocking, and saw Okami asleep in bed. He grit his teeth, but kept his composure.

"Okami," he ordered in a disdainful tone. "I'm hungry. Get up and make me breakfast."

Okami's smooth breathing shortened slightly as her amber eyes cracked open. Akito saw the wolf's body tense under the sheets, as if she was about to get up. However, to his utter astonishment, she rolled over on her stomach and to her other side. Akito's eye twitched in irritation.

"You ungrateful little…" he muttered, stalking over to the bed. He stood by the bedside and grabbed a handful of Okami's hair, making her gasp in pain. Akito immediately froze. His hand trailed down to her forehead experimentally, to feel she was burning up. "You're sick, aren't you?" he asked tranquilly.

"Don't feel good," Okami murmured; her eyes were still closed. Akito released her hair and sighed.

"I'll get one of the maids to cook soup for you," he said. "Hatori will check on you in a while, okay?"

"What about… your breakfast?" Okami whispered, her ears twitching as she tried to stay awake.

"Relax," Akito told her, patting her head. "I'll get someone else to do it. You just rest today, okay?"

"'Kay…" Okami sighed, falling into a deep sleep almost instantly. Akito smirked at the sleeping figure before turning and going back to his own room. After ordering one of the maids to cook soup for Okami and rice for himself, Akito summoned Hatori. The doctor arrived in a matter of minutes, kneeling in front of the god, who was perched on the patio.

"Okami is sick," Akito informed Hatori. "I want you to check on her and give her medicine, is that clear?"

"Yes," Hatori said, bowing his head. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all," the other said. Hatori nodded again and left the room. He walked into Okami's room and stood by her bedside. He smiled slightly at the sleeping wolf before arousing her.

"Okami," he said, nudging her shoulder. Okami opened her eyes, seemingly in annoyance. She rubbed the side of her face tiredly.

"What is it?" she demanded. Hatori tried his best not to grin; she looked much like Akito did when he was sick. She didn't act quite so immature, however; she put up with the examinations with no comments. Her tail flicked slightly, beckoning her annoyance in the situation, but she gave in to everything Hatori said.

"Here, take this," he ordered, holding a spoon of cough syrup in front of her. Okami's ears folded to either side of her grimacing face, and her tail bent down at the end. She put her lips around the spoon and scraped the liquid into her mouth with her teeth. She swallowed the fluid quickly, her ears falling back to their original place as she did so.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hatori asked, patting her head. Okami folded her arms and stared to the other side of her bed. It was clear that she wasn't happy about the medicine. "A maid will be in with your soup in a little while, for now just rest."

Okami slid back under the covers and curled up on her side, wrapping her tail around herself. Hatori exhaled and left the room. Okami felt drowsy after taking the medicine, but her fever rebelled against her sanity. Her mind was unleashed into a muddled sea of confusion.

**Akito ~ this doesn't hurt**

Vector Wolf, Vector Wolf

**Akito ~ what's it like in your mind?**

How is it you howl?

**Akito ~ head of the family**

Run along and trap your paw

**Akito ~ dark side of the blood red moon**

Howl to the blood red moon

Okami was jolted out of her nightmare to a knock at the door. She sat up and looked around as a maid walked in, holding a steaming bowl of soup on a tray. She set the tray on Okami's bedside table before scurrying out of the room again. Okami looked at the tray of chicken soup, and straightened. She lifted the tray onto her lap. She heard a weaker tap on the door and turned her head in time to see Akito walk into the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, walking to the bed.

"Okay," she whispered. She took the spoon in hand and filled it with some soup. As she tried to lift it to her lips, her hands trembled and she dropped the spoon on the platter. They both winced as it made a metallic clanking noise against the tray. "I'm sorry!"

"Here," Akito said, taking the spoon. He took the bowl and cradled it in his other hand. He refilled the spoon and blew on it gently, then lifted it to Okami's lips. Okami looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Come on, eat," Akito urged. Okami put her ears back slightly as she sipped the soup off the spoon. "There, that's better." Akito continued to feed her until the soup was gone.

"Thank you," Okami said, giving a small smile. Akito smiled back at her.

"You're welcome," he said. "I figured I could do it for you this time."

Okami sighed, her eyelids dripping tiredly. Akito patted her head, massaging one of her ears with his fingertips.

"Rest," he commanded. She shrank under the covers obediently as Akito put the tray out on a table in the hall for the maids to pick up. He returned to Okami's side, kneeling on the ground so he wouldn't have to stand the entire time.

As the god stared at his sleeping companion, he began thinking of the many times he had gotten sick. Okami had stayed by his bed so many time s already, and now he felt like it was his turn to care for her. Akito wondered to himself if she would get fatally sick when he did, but disregarded the thought, remembering the times that she had remained healthy whilst he was ailing in bed. He also deliberated if she worried about death every time she had a fever. She seemed careless the first time they had spoken; like her own life meant nothing, as she offered it to him. Now he felt differently; she wanted to share something with him to make them be seen as equals. And, even though she was his servant, Okami was his equal.

FB

Hatori was walking down one of the many hallways in the main house. He was going to check on Okami, so he paused at her door. He slid the wood and paper panel along its track with a gentle shuffling sound. He looked over at the bed and halted, shocked at the sight before him. Akito was kneeling beside the bed with his head on the mattress. He was sleeping peacefully, holding Okami's hand in his own. Hatori couldn't withhold the warm smile that fell on his face. He backed out of the room, leaving the cute scene behind. He had a feeling that things were just fine.

** Finally! Now I can eat my Velveeta in peace whilst watching Code Lyoko and My Little Pony! How did you like the chapter? I know, it's more of a cute chapter than anything else and you probably miss the plot and gore from the last story. Don't worry; the next chapter will be brutally hilarious in a genius way that no one will have to skip! Remember, I'm making a violent psychotic story themed off of a fantasy anime with no life threatening events on a daily basis. Maybe I should write a Higurashi fanfiction.**

** For all of you who think Akito is out of character, think about it. If Akito had a person that he actually cared about get sick, how would he act? And this is my story; get off the internet. **

** Stay classy, my readers! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't wait for the New Year's Banquet," Okami said one day over breakfast. Akito, who was sitting with her at the table, looked up immediately.

"What makes you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I think I have a right to attend," Okami stated.

"You're mine," Akito growled. "You will not attend the Banquet or meet any member of my Zodiac."

Okami clenched her fists. She was his? Her vector bolted out of her back and wrapped around the leg of a wooden chair that rested in the corner. The chair shot forward and hit Akito. The force of the impact caused the teen to sail across the room and crumple against the back wall. He gasped and recoiled, trying to recover from the blow, whilst one of Okami's vectors wrapped around the leg of the chair and snapped it back into her awaiting hand. Okami lowered the chair, letting the back rest against the ground as it hung from her hold. The back of the chair scraped against the ground as the wolf made her way to Akito. When she made it to his side, she lifted the chair above her head and jerked it down roughly. It collided with Akito's body, making him put his arms up to protect his head impulsively.

Okami did this repeatedly, whilst one of her vectors held Akito down, making him squirm uncomfortably. Akito screamed in pain as several of his bones cracked under the pressure of Okami's rage. After a few seconds, Okami dropped the chair with a thud.

"I will not speak until you apologize for your sin," she snarled, turning and walking out the door. Hatori had heard the clamor and came to investigate, arriving as soon as Okami was gone. He saw Akito crumpled on the ground and immediately ran to his side.

"Akito, what's happened?" he asked. Akito couldn't answer; the agony clouded his mind as several ribs began to stab through his delicate skin. The distressed teen cried and screamed in pain, whilst his doctor tried to reconcile him.

FB

Yuki and Tohru had just bought groceries for dinner, and were walking home in the rain. They each held an umbrella and a paper bag full of food. They continued to walk until a familiar cry stopped them.

"Yuki! Tohru!"

"Haru?" Yuki asked, turning on his heal. As expected, the white haired male was running towards them, a bundle of his jacket in his arms.

"Thank goodness," Haru sighed, dipping his head to catch his breath as he reached the two teens. "Got lost, can't find my way back to Sohma House."

"As always," Yuki said bitterly. "If you get lost so much, then you shouldn't leave the house."

"Hatsuharu, what are you doing out here? You're soaked." Tohru tried to dry Haru's face as she spoke. Haru straightened.

"I was looking for… someone," he said, tugging his jacket away to reveal a girl asleep in his arms. The other two gasped.

"Who's that?" Tohru asked.

"I honestly don't know," Haru admitted. "Hatori sent a lot of us out looking for her; he said she's a servant at the main house. Do you mind if I come home with you and phone Hatori?"

"Not at all, come this way," Yuki said, continuing to walk. A thousand thoughts were racing through Tohru and Yuki's minds; they thought they knew why the servant had run away from Sohma House.

FB

Haru, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure all sat around the table; Okami, who had awoken when they arrived, was curled up on her stomach in the corner, her back was to them. She had a towel draped along her back. Haru had a towel as well, and he was drying his black and white hair.

"What is she?" Yuki asked. "Some Zodiac animal?"

"No, she's actually a wolf with invisible arms called vectors growing out of her back," Haru said.

"What is she doing at Sohma Main House?" Shigure asked.

"She's a personal servant there," Haru replied.

"Why would she run away?" Tohru asked.

"It was Akito," Haru sighed. The others gasped, thinking their own thoughts against Akito.

"Why, Akito?" Yuki whispered, looking down.

"What could he possibly want with such a sweet and innocent girl?" Shigure asked. Even though his comment sounded like something twisted, he meant it; how could Akito hurt a girl like that? Haru looked up and began to laugh. The others glared at him in anger and disbelief.

"You've got it all wrong," he said, calming drastically. His expression became serious. "I mean Akito upset her. She got him on the ground and began to beat him with a chair. He's pretty wrecked; four of his ribs are shattered completely. The shards were tearing through his skin when Hatori found him. I don't think Okami is the one you need to worry about." He glanced at the wolf-girl, who swished her tail once. "Anyway, we figured she needed some time to herself and she left, but she didn't come back. Hatori was worried and sent us out. When I found her, she was asleep."

"That's upsetting," Yuki said. He looked at Okami. "Are you okay now?"

There was no response; Okami just continued to stare at the corner.

"Okami?"

"She won't be able to answer," Haru said. "Akito said something about her not talking until he apologized."

"That's incredible," Yuki said. "How can someone like her defy Akito?"

"I think Akito thinks she's a goddess," Haru admitted, laughing. The others giggled with him. Haru looked down to see Okami had curled up next to him and tugged his shirt. "What is it?" he asked her kindly.

She curled up tighter, staring straight ahead with a blank expression.

"Oh, I see, you probably want to go home, huh?" Haru guessed.

His guess was immediately countered as Okami sat up and back-hand slapped him across the face. She glared at him in the face with her reddish brown eyes. Haru recovered.

"Right," he said. "Tohru, is there any food that you could spare? It seems she's hungry."

"Sure," Tohru said, smiling. "Will you ask me yourself?"

At first, she expected to get slapped like Haru did, but it never came. Okami's ears shrank backwards and her tail curled around her hips as she lowered her upper body in a bow of wolf-like humiliation. Tohru shrugged and got her some food anyway. There was some cup ramen in the pantry, so she immediately set that on to cook. When it was done, she placed two slices of raw ham on the surface. She put the bowl down in front of the wolf, who perked immediately. Yuki looked at the raw meat suspiciously.

"Um… Miss Honda, I don't think…" his thoughts were corrected entirely as the wolf devoured the meat with a satisfied motion of her tail. He smiled at the wolf, who continued to eat as Haru stood in the hallway, on the phone with Hatori.

"Yeah, she was just asleep somewhere," he said.

"Thank goodness," Hatori sighed. "I'll call the others back. How is she?"

"She seems fine," Haru said. "She's not talking, but she's fine. Can you come over and… pick us up? I feel as if I'd get lost again if I try to bring her home."

"I'll be over in a few minutes," Hatori agreed. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I'll see you then," Haru said, hanging up the phone. He walked back to the kitchen and sat down with the others. After a few minutes, Kyo walked into the room.

"Hey Haru, what's—what is that?" Kyo demanded, pointing at Okami. The wolf looked at him with her adorable orange eyes, causing him to stutter. "We have too many girls in the house! I forbid her to stay here!"

"She's not staying here, stupid cat," Yuki hissed. "She's a servant at Sohma House, Haru just got lost."

"Oh… okay then…" he said, calming down and sitting with them. In a few minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"That would be Hatori," Haru declared, rising to his feet. Okami remained where she was. "Okami, come on," he urged her.

Okami was about to follow him, but she reached over and took Tohru's hand.

"What's wrong, Okami? Do you want to stay?" Tohru asked. After a moment of gazing into the wolf's serene, appreciative eyes, she nodded. "You're welcome."

Okami got to her feet and followed Haru out the door.

FB

Okami was kneeling before Akito. He was kneeling in front of her. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes.

"Okami, I offer my apologies," Akito said quietly, breaking the silence. "I didn't want you to attend the banquet because… I feel you are the first friend I've ever had. Do you understand?"

Okami jumped forward, wrapping her arms around him. He winced and pain, considering throwing her off, but she pulled back before he had to. She lifted her wrist to her lips and bit down on her arm. To Akito's horror, blood trickled down her limb. She put it in front of his lips.

"Drink it," she said. "It will heal you."

Still not entirely sure, Akito complied, letting the warm red liquid run down his throat. As Okami promised, the pain in his side disappeared as his bones bonded back in place. He sighed and pulled away from her.

"Thank you," he sighed. "I feel so much better now."

"Good," Okami said. She got to her feet, as Akito did, and followed her master outside. They sat together on the porch. Akito's white bird came to him and settled on his fingers as Okami watched with curiosity.

"Here, hold out your hand," Akito instructed. Okami cupped her hand and held it up like he told her to. The bird turned and flapped into her hand delicately. "There, you see? Nothing to be afraid of."

"She's very sweet," Okami murmured.

"Indeed," Akito said. "She's the most loyal thing I knew before I met you."

"That's sad," Okami said. "Not even your Zodiac animals are loyal to you?"

"Not constantly," Akito said. He turned away. "Speaking of them… if you want, you can still attend the Banquet."

"I'd like that," Okami said, nodding her head.

** 1:49 am. For the love of Derpy, I don't know why I do this for you guys. How did you like the chapter? I think that I may have needed barriers, but I didn't find any of this stuff too extreme, so I skipped out. If you hate me and want me to put up barrios next time, I will. It took me a while to write this. It was the first chapter that made me want to create this sequel. I just didn't think it would work as a bonus chapter; it didn't seem like VW1 material. However, please keep reading and stay classy! Thank you.**

** Today's Higurashi reference is… the "Rika beats Satoko with a Chair" scene. I am so sorry; please don't hate me if you didn't like it. And there was also a slight Death Note reference when Akito said Okami was his friend.**


	11. Chapter 11

It had already been a couple of months since Okami moved in with the Sohmas, and school was starting again. It was opening day and Akito was talking with Hatori. Okami was waiting outside the room, sitting quietly on the floor. She looked up as the door opened. Akito was dressed casually in a long-sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans.

"Get your hood, Okami," he said. "We're going into town today. I miss some of my precious Zodiac."

Okami nodded seriously and threw her hooded cape over her shoulder, pulling the hood up in a swift, smooth movement.

FB

Akito was walking around the school, waiting for Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and hopefully Tohru. He wanted to see this girl for himself; he wanted to know what she could do to the Sohma family. Okami tugged once on his shirt and he looked down. She pointed at a girl walking by, who was mumbling happily to herself. Akito smiled to himself, turning to face her.

"You seem to be in a good mood," he said. The girl froze and turned in his direction. She saw Okami in the background and wondered immediately what she was doing there. It was then that it made sense.

"Are you… Akito?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, Miss Tohru Honda," Akito said monotonously. Tohru tensed and threw her upper body forward in a bow of respect.

"Pleased to meet you," she stuttered.

"You're very polite," Akito admired, smiling lifelessly. "I'm glad. You seem to be a good person. Not only that, but you're extremely cute."

Tohru looked up and shivered.

"Oh no, not really," she whimpered. Akito doubled over and gripped his sides, laughing slightly.

"So you're modest, too," he said, looking up. "I mean it; you really are cute. I should introduce myself properly; I'm Akito, head of the Sohma family. I am pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," Tohru stuttered.

"I do hope you and I can be friends from now on," Akito continued. "Just like you are with Yuki and Kyo."

"Akito!"

At the sound of Yuki's voice, Akito and Tohru turned. Yuki was standing in the middle of the corridor, eyes wide and trembling with fear.

"There you are," Akito said, taking a step towards the rat. "I've missed you, Yuki. It feels like such a long time since we last saw each other, doesn't it?"

"What did you do?" Yuki whimpered.

"You look so grown up now; I think you've gotten taller."

"What did you do?" Yuki demanded again. "Tell me, what did you do to Miss Honda?"

"Nothing at all," Akito replied honestly. "We were just introducing ourselves. Isn't that right, Miss Honda?"

"Right," Tohru nodded.

"But now that you are here, Yuki; there's something that I've been dying to ask you." Akito lifted his hand to Yuki's cheek. "Why did you skip the New Year's Banquet? Why would you do such a thing? I've been quite tolerant lately, have I not? And to think you'd do something like that, you know it hurts me deeply. Perhaps… I need to take some time to re-educate you. In that little room… that one I keep especially for you?"

Yuki began to whimper as the dark flashbacks of his past wrapped around him. He felt crushing fear, nothing more. Akito stood right in front of him, a threatening shadow; until the trance between the two was broken.

"Akito!" Okami growled once. Her voice was low and deeper than a little girl's voice. She sounded mature and slightly more boyish when she growled. Yuki felt a sudden sense of unfamiliar security wash over him. Okami could protect him because she was the only one not bound by the Zodiac curse. Akito nodded to her, dropping his hand from Yuki's face.

"I do hope I can see you soon, Yuki," he said turning.

FB

On the way home, Shigure rode in the backseat in between Akito and Okami. He couldn't see Okami well because she still had her hood up. It felt as though a dark cloud was surrounding her, making Shigure uncomfortable. However, he was engaged in conversation with Akito.

"I met Tohru Honda today," Akito told him.

"What did you think of her?" Shigure asked.

"She's very polite, but she's insecure," Akito said.

"That can't be her fault, now can it?"

**Okami ~ it's not my fault**

"Yes, it is her fault," Akito said. "Anyway, I think she's the ugliest girl I've ever seen."

"Quite a shame," Shigure thought. "I thought, after what Hatori told me about when Okami was sick, that Akito would have a better relationship with Tohru."

The dog threw a glance at the wolf servant, who was watching out the window. As if she could sense him staring, she turned her head abruptly, her red eyes burning. Shigure tensed and turned around brusquely.

**I know it is a bit shorter than I usually write, but I feel it was still full enough. How did you like it? I will tell you something now because I don't think I'll get a real chance in the story to explain. In the previous story, the event of the New Year's Banquet has already happened. Okami came for the second time after the banquet. What I wrote in the first few chapters of this story is the banquet for the year after Kyo and Yuki skip. When Hanyuu created the time lapse, all of the Vector Hosts went back in time about four years. Where the time lapse began is around the time that Akito and Yuki are thirteen years old. Okami, Moonlight, and Hanyuu went about their lives for years, and when Okami found the Sohmas again (when she became Akito's servant), the first banquet in which Yuki and Kyo skip has already happened. I'm not sure if I will articulate this into something relevant later, but I decided to tell you now.**

** I'm a little stuck. As I've stated before, the chair scene is what really got me to make this story. I know that there is no real plot, just the everyday life. Don't worry; I'll have Yuki remember everything and include a major subplot, but for now I have to wait to get there. Please read on, and stay classy! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

"Awooo!" Okami howled. Hanyuu, who was pacing in front of the cub, shook her head.

"You have good volume, but you need control," the goat said. "You need to be heard clearly from all corners of the valley, otherwise no one will come. Go ahead, try again."

Okami inhaled, tossed her head back, and gave a loud, clear howl. There was a responding howl from within the forest. In a matter of seconds, a pack of wild wolves had surrounded Hanyuu and Okami. Hanyuu had been teaching Okami how to summon wolf pack mates in case of danger, and now it feels as if all their training has paid off.

"That was so good," Hanyuu said, nodding and giving her friend and eager hug. Okami returned the hug from her goddess. Hanyuu was a good teacher, and a good leader.

The childhood scene melted into one of the future. Akito was curled up on the ground, blood pooled around him. Okami threw herself on her knees, tears running down her face and dropping onto the tatami floor. She looked up and saw a shadowy figure with glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" the wolf whimpered. "The goddess of misfortune?"

The slightly shining figure turned and disappeared into the garden, leaving the grieving wolf with her dead master. Okami inhaled, and let her head lift as she let out a quiet, drawn-out howl.

Her dream faded away as Okami sat up in bed. It was still dark outside, but not nearly as dark as her dream. The third quarter moon shone brightly through the window. Okami exhaled a whimper. It was only a dream, but she didn't want to be alone. She slipped out of bed and went to Akito's room. The god lied in bed, peacefully asleep when Okami stood a few feet from his bedside.

"Akito?" the servant whispered. Akito's eye opened tiredly.

"What do you want?" he demanded, closing his eye again. "It's the middle of the night; this had better be important." There was a long pause, making Akito open his eyes again. "Well, out with it. Don't waste my time, wolf."

"I had a bad dream," Okami admitted quietly, looking down. Akito's eyes widened and he pulled the covers back. He stood on his two feet and walked over to Okami. She expected one of his usual slaps and an order to go to bed, but it never came. Okami looked up in shock as her master embraced her in a comforting hug. She hadn't noticed she was trembling before. Akito guided her over to the bed and let her sit down; he sat down next to her, one arm still around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a dream… about the future," she began. "You died."

That was enough for Akito; he understood how the wolf felt about him, he himself felt the same. If one of them died, the other would have to die as well. With the exception of a few hours, they would die at the same time. Akito didn't know what to say to the troubled wolf. He intertwined his fingers in her hair gently, pulling her face up to look at him. She was confused; the hair-pulling didn't hurt anymore, but it was still degrading. Akito gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't think those things anymore," he ordered, still smiling. Okami nodded and leaned into him.

FB

Akito sat on the porch with his bird in his hands. Okami sat patiently by the door, as always. She was wearing her new leather collar that Hatori had given her. It had the crest of the Sohma family on the single tag dangling from the strap. Akito had supported this idea; in case she ever disappeared again, the other servants would have something to distinguish her by.

"Okami," Akito said. "You need to go into town today; we've run out of a few things."

"Do you want me to get leeks for the stew tonight?" Okami asked, smiling widely. He offer was countered when Akito slapped her roughly across her cheek. Okami turned back to him, her tail swishing happily. "Got it; no leeks tonight."

"Good," Akito said. He smiled slightly to himself. He enjoyed how he could abuse Okami in anyway, but she took it naturally and casually as ever. After all, around her, that's how he meant it; he intended for it to be natural. He heard Okami pull her hood over her ears and turn to leave.

"And, Okami?" he began. Okami paused at the door. "Be careful. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You don't need to worry, Master Akito," she said. Under her hood, her ears twitched mischievously. "I am a wolf with vectors."

"I know; that's what I'm worried about," Akito said. "Just don't do anything stupid."

FB

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji were walking home together. They would walk about halfway, where the trail to Shigure's house was, then Momiji and Haru would go their own way alone. It was a few minutes after they were off the school grounds when they felt as though they were being watched. Yuki looked to the other side of the road, seeing a figure in a hooded cloak. His eyes widened.

"Hey, Haru," he whispered. "Do you think that's her?"

"Huh?" Haru paused and looked up. He saw the figure as well. The person in the black coat had its head down, so none of them saw the person's face. In one arm, it held a leather bag.

"Who's that?" Kyo asked.

"Could it be Okami?" Tohru wondered.

"Come on," Momiji whined. "Who are you talking about?"

"Just keep walking," Haru advised. "If she's Okami, she'll probably have to follow us to get to the main house."

They continued walking until they were out of the city and on the road in the forest. Haru casually glanced behind them. The figure was nowhere to be seen. Content with the situation, Haru turned his head again. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki turned onto the right pathway, leaving Momiji and Haru. When they got to the house, they didn't expect what they saw. The hooded figure was on the porch, talking with Shigure.

"Well, that is nice of you," the dog was saying. "I'm sorry about what happened with Akito, he's just hopeless some times."

"Who is this?" Kyo demanded. The figure turned, her hood pulled back as she did so to reveal her fuzzy ears.

"Hello," she said, grinning. Her voice was different than they had heard before; they didn't think she could sound so soft and innocent, but she did. This made them shudder internally when they remembered what Haru told them about what happened between this innocent girl and Akito.

"Hello Okami," Tohru said, extending her hand politely. "It's nice to hear your voice. You sound so innocent; I'd never have guessed. No! Not that you're not an innocent person, it's just I thought… what I meant was…"

"What Miss Honda is trying to say is that you sound sweeter than we already thought," Yuki cut in, covering Tohru's mistake with ease.

"Well, thanks then," the wolf said. Her cloak billowed behind her awkwardly and they caught a glimpse of her tail. She held the bag out to Tohru. "I brought these for you. Master Akito didn't want them, but they were on sale, and I knew you were out. And I guess I wanted to apologize for not speaking to your earlier."

"Oh, thank you," Tohru said, taking the bag. There were leeks inside. "How'd you know that we were out?"

"Seriously? That's your idea of an apology?" Kyo demanded. "What is wrong with you?"

"You sound just like Master Akito," Okami remarked. The others went silent, to her surprise. 'The past hasn't changed; they're still afraid of Akito.'

"Well, I guess I'll see you all at the banquet," Okami laughed, turning to leave.

"So Akito is letting you attend," Yuki said, smiling casually at her.

"I hit him with a chair," Okami said jokingly. "Of course he's letting me go."

"Well, she seems… nice," Shigure said once the wolf disappeared.

"I can tell she's around Akito so much," Kyo muttered under his breath. "With how calmly violent she is."

"She seems really sweet, though," Tohru said. "Just because she hurts people doesn't make her a bad person… does it?"

There was a silent sigh amongst the others.

** I know it's not the best chapter, but I'm trying to filter in some semi-important details without the chapters being too much of pointless fillers. I'm trying to pace this story like the anime was paced; there will be some "filler" episodes, but they will have important details. By the way, now that I'm finished writing the chair scene, I'm a little stuck. I have several plots in my mind, but they won't be so externally dangerous or conspicuous like the last story. I'm thinking about making this season a little more of a psychological obstacle, but I could also elaborate on the idea of a goddess trying to kill Akito before he gets sick. Please leave a review telling me what you want to happen.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hatori, can I ask you something?" Akito asked. Hatori stopped what he was doing immediately. The young god had just recovered from another illness and was with Hatori for a follow-up, but Hatori didn't expect Akito to extend too much conversation with him.

"Of course," Hatori replied. "What is it?"

"I don't know what to do," Akito said, gazing out the window with a disappointed expression. "She's just too nice to me all the time."

"Ah, the servant girl?" Hatori clarified. "There's nothing wrong about having people that care about you, Akito, especially when you care about them back."

"But I do care about her," Akito complained. "And I want to do something for her. I want to make her happy like she makes me happy. She just doesn't want anything from the likes of me."

"Then surprise her, Akito," Hatori said. "Give her something that she didn't ask for. She's coming to the banquet, right?"

"As my servant, in case I need anything," Akito nodded. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, you're going to let her enjoy herself, aren't you?" Hatori asked.

"I… I suppose…"

"And you would let your personal servant dress in that old hood form the coat closet?" Hatori hinted in.

"I dislike how you put that, but you are right," Akito said. "I should let her dress pretty like everyone else. Would you mind getting rid of Okami for a day, and then taking me to a dress shop?"

"Of course I won't," Hatori replied, smiling. "I know just what to do with her."

FB

Okami sighed as she walked along the forest path. The sun warmed her back as she treaded along the soft grass. It had been a while since she was alone; as a personal servant, you rarely get time to yourself. However, today Akito wanted her to take a break, for she would be working exceedingly hard at the banquet in a week. Okami had simply gone out to the forest; her wolf side was content enough to do that.

She stopped walking when she came to a small square of land that held a variety of plants in rows. She glanced at a large rock at the corner of the field; next to it was a strawberry plant. She grinned. It was Yuki's garden. She remembered the last time that she came here with Yuki and Tohru; it had been years ago in her memory.

She continued to walk and began to recognize the scent of her favorite Zodiac animals. She paused once when she saw a house flash in the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned. Yuki and Kyo were sparring in the yard, whilst Shigure calmly sat on the porch, reading a book. Okami's ears fluffed and she smiled.

"Yuki, Kyo, Shigure!" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth. They all looked up at her. She waved. "Hello! It's me Okami!"

"Hello, Okami!" Shigure called. "What brings you here today? More errands?"

"No, I'm on a day off right now," Okami called back.

"Why don't you come down here and join us?"

"WHAT?!" Kyo demanded.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Yuki agreed, smiling. "You're welcome to join us."

Okami nodded, jumping from the cliffy path. They all gasped, immediately taking a step forward.

"Watch out!"

"Miss Okami!"

"Okami!"

The wolf landed skillfully on her toes in front of them. "Yes?"

Shigure began to tremble with relived laughter.

"You have to be more careful," he said, still laughing. "You are going to give us all heart attacks one day."

"Okami! Okami!" Tohru shouted, running out of the house and over to her friend. "Are you hurt? I saw you jump! Are you crazy? You need to be more careful!"

"I'm sorry," Okami whispered. "I didn't know of another path, and you all knew about my vectors anyway, so I thought you wouldn't freak out."

"It's quite alright," Yuki smiled at her reassuringly. "You just startled us; that's all."

"Would you like to come inside?" Tohru asked. "I made lunch; I'm sure we'll have enough if you'd like some."

"I'd like that," Okami replied, smiling and following them inside.

FB

"She should've been home by now," Akito thought to himself as he stared intently at the forest around the main estate.

"Hatori?" he asked casually. "Would you call Shigure, please? Okami isn't home yet, and I think she may still be there."

Hatori nodded and left the room. "There's something else wrong," he thought as he dialed Shigure's number. As Akito waited, he held the white bird on his finger. It fluttered nervously, as if it knew something was wrong.

"Do you know where Okami is?" Akito asked. The bird turned and took flight in the direction of the main forest path. Sure enough, Okami was walking towards the house. Akito's relief was replaced by confusion, though. Okami's hood was around her shoulders, exposing her ears. She walked with her head down, and she had a bad limp. Akito arose and walked out to meet her halfway to the patio.

"Okami?" he asked. "Why don't you have your hood up? It's dangerous if people see you." As he said this, he reached for her hood. He realized she was trembling and breathing heavily. "Okami…?"

The wolf coughed, blood splattering from her mouth as she did. Her eyes rolled into her skull as she lost consciousness, falling into Akito's arms. Akito caught her skillfully, sinking to his knees under her sudden weight. He turned her face upwards, feeling her flaming skin.

"Hatori!" Akito shouted. Hatori ran out of the house and knelt next to them. He took Okami from Akito's shaking arms and carried her inside.

FB

"It was a fight?" Akito asked Okami when she had awoken hours later.

"It was nothing," she said. "Another Vector Host."

"This one was stronger, wasn't it?"

"She had thirty-five vectors. I couldn't let her come here, so I fought her on the spot."

"You idiot," Akito sighed, putting his hand on her cheek. "Your fever is down. You're wounds have healed too."

"It's a full moon tonight," Okami sighed. "It's the one time where wolves are their strongest. Akito, about the banquet…" Akito looked up. "I understand that the banquet is an event for the Zodiac animals and I shouldn't have assumed I could go. I guess it doesn't matter now."

"You're right; it doesn't matter," Akito said. "I needed a personal servant there anyway. Speaking of which, I don't want you to wear that old hood to the celebration."

"Master Akito, this is all I have," Okami said.

"I know; that's why I bought you a new one," Akito smiled at her. "I wanted to thank you for everything that you do for me and I thought this was a good way to express it."

"Than ki you," Okami said. "That's really nice of you."

Akito continued to smile at her. He had finally made her happy when he wanted to.

**Finish of chapter! I bet you know that the next chapter is going to be about the banquet. By the way, yes; the Vector Host that attacked Okami in this chapter was the child from the last story. Now that she was killed by Okami, she will not return. Remember when Hanyuu touched the child's forhead and her vectors didn't come out? In this chapter, the child had all of her vectors, but they would flicker and go through objects instead of hitting them. That's why the battle wasn't big. Okami's injuries are healed. Period. That's the end of that battle. Please continue reading. I thank you all; stay classy! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

"Okami, have you checked all of the preparations?" Akito asked his servant whilst straightening his kimono. He turned around to face Okami. She was dressed in a dark blue cloak, her collar hung loosely from her neck. She looked at Akito with an innocent expression on her face.

"Everything is ready," she confirmed, giving him a smile.

"Good," Akito said. "I'm glad you're wearing that; you're extremely cute."

Okami put her head down so her hood sheltered her face.

**Akito ~ you're very cute today**

**Akito ~ she has to be the ugliest girl I've ever seen**

"You're a LIAR!" she screamed. Akito was surprised by her outburst and jumped back. Okami continued to scream. "Why do you all keep lying to me? Why can't you tell me the truth? I won't be angry, just tell me how you really feel!" Her head was still down as she fell to her knees, sobbing. "It's not fair! You all lie to me after what I've done for you!"

"Okami… what's wrong with you?" Akito whispered, walking cautiously toward her. He knelt beside her and put a hand on her back. Okami whimpered once and stopped shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Okami whispered, getting to her feet.

"Good," Akito said, rising as well. He pulled the collar of his kimono to his shoulder again.

He heard guests begin to arrive and made his way to the main room. Okami followed. The wolf kept her hood up and her tail still as she followed Akito. Her master would greet a few of the guests and go on without introducing her. After a few minutes, the rooms became crowded and Okami clung to the side of Akito's kimono; she didn't like having so many people in the room at once. She remembered the first banquet that she had gone to.

It was crowded, and Okami was separated from her friends. There were many people pointing and laughing at her ears and tail, making her uncomfortable. There were other children there; they found her ears a right of her rejection.

"Wolf, Wolf," they chanted, surrounding her in circle. "How is it you howl?"

Overcome with pain and rage, the girl gazed up at them with red eyes. Her vectors shot out into all corners of the room, ripping mercilessly through flesh and bone as they pleased.

**Vector wolf, Vector wolf, how is it you howl?**

The humans all screamed and scattered, startled by the sudden burst of dead bodies in the large common room. They all ran about the room, trying to escape, but alas, they could not.

**Run along, trap your paw**

No one escaped the carnage. Blood coated the walls; remains lay strewn across the ground in piles. The only one left standing was the little Vector Wolf in the center of it all. The blood ran down the edges of her vectors as they retracted into her back, splattering her dress with blood.

**Howl to the blood red moon**

Okami held tighter to Akito's kimono, making him glance at her. He thought back to mental breakdown earlier that evening. He sighed and stopped walking. Okami looked up at him again.

"Get me some cider, will you?" Akito ordered, not looking at her. Okami nodded and reluctantly let go of his clothes. She turned to one of the white tables and reached for some cider. A rough hand stopped her. She looked up to see a servant who was guarding the table.

"Who are you, tramp?" he demanded. "Cider is for guests only, not maids."

"It's for Master Akito," Okami insisted, her orange eyes melting into a fluent crimson.

"Get lost and quit lying," he barked. Okami's ears twitched forward and she tensed to spring, but before she had a chance, a hand slammed on the table. The quarreling servants looked up.

"Stop arguing like you're king of the freaking world; it's just cider," Haru seethed. "You're not the head of the family, so who are you to say that she can't have some of this cider? Speaking of Akito, I bet he'd love to hear about you declining his personal servant something to drink, huh?"

"Um… no, that's fine, he doesn't need to hear about this," the servant stuttered, a bead of sweat dripping off his face.

"You're pathetic," Haru growled. "I bet you're more of a tramp than you accuse this girl of being."

"Cut it out, Haru," a voice barked behind them. "He's just a servant."

Haru and Okami turned to see Kyo and Yuki standing a few feet behind them. Black Haru disappeared entirely as the cow walked stiffly over to Yuki and took a handful of his shirt. Haru clung to him for a second with his head down.

"Hello, Haru," Yuki muttered.

"How about that cider?" Okami growled, her tail twitching slightly under her cape. The servant resentfully handed her a glass, and she made her way to Akito.

"What took so long?" he muttered.

"Servant wouldn't give me the cider," she murmured.

"Well, I'm happy for now. We're about to eat, why don't you go sit with your friends?"

"Okay," Okami nodded, turning to the tables across the room. She saw Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji sitting at a table and walked over to join them. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Okami murmured, putting on her innocent face.

"Of course not," Yuki smiled, pulling a chair out for her. She smiled at him and sat down.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" she asked. Yuki and Kyo sighed, looking away.

"I'm having a good time," Haru assured her. "Don't mind them; they're just upset that they had to leave their girlfriend with the Yankee and the psychic."

"Shut up, Haru!" Kyo shouted. "Why do I deal with you? If Akito weren't watching, I swear I would kill you, you got that?"

"Fine, I won't bring it up again," Haru said, shrugging. "So Akito let you come?"

"Didn't we already discuss this?" Kyo demanded.

"Not like that, you stupid cat," Yuki hissed. "Why did Akito let her come over here?"

Kyo straightened, fluffy cat ears sprouting from his head. He looked over at Okami curiously. She glanced over her shoulder at the head of the family. He was sitting at another table with Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame. Akito felt her gaze and turned his head. She tensed; she couldn't just turn away now. The boy gave her and easy smile, to which she returned the grin.

"Have you ever been to a banquet before, Okami?" Momiji asked. Okami turned back to the company at her table.

"I've been to many banquets," she replied. "In this world, I have only attended one. I wish to not repeat the experience."

"How creepy can she get?" Kyo thought. "She was cute just a minute ago, but now she's weirder than that psychic Hanajima girl."

"Are you enjoying the banquet, Miss Okami?" Yuki asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yes," she replied, inclining her head to the side and smiling. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't having a good time."

FB

It was later in the evening; most of the guests had left the banquet and went to their rooms. Okami was still sitting with her friends, but her forehead was in the palm of her hand. Since the only people left in the room knew about her ears, Okami had her hood around her shoulders. Her ears were hanging forward.

"Hey, Wolf-Girl," Kyo called. "You okay?"

"Fine," she growled. Her voice wasn't as soft as it usually was; the others figured her darker side was shining through.

"Are you drunk?" Haru asked.

"Me; a wolf who could consume an entire lake?" she asked sarcastically. "Of course I'm not drunk."

"Alright," Haru said dismissively, turning his head back to the table. "Don't come whining to me when you have a hangover."

"Miss Okami, if you're not feeling well, I'm sure Akito would let you go to bed," Yuki said.

Okami scoffed, but ignored him. Her head was pounding, and she didn't want to aggravate it. The others gave into her words and continued chatting. Okami tried her best to tune them out, but then Kyo started shouting.

"You'll be sorry once we get out of here, girly-boy, because I will come after you. That's right, you'll be sorry and I'll make you say it."

Yuki was about to make a curt reply, as he always does, but he was interrupted by a tall glass flying through the air and hitting the side of Kyo's head. The glass shattered against his skin as he fell backwards out of his chair. He lifted his head above the table to glare at Okami. Haru and Yuki looked at her in surprise; Okami was originally violent, but she had better reasons. The wolf glared at Kyo for a minute, but then groaned and put her head in her hand again.

"You are drunk, aren't you?" Haru asked.

"I'm not drunk," she whispered. She swayed slightly and fell out of her chair to the hard floor.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked.

"Miss Okami!" Yuki cried, rising from his chair.

**Yay! It's time for the after-chapter bit! I hope you liked this chapter. It was really hard to write today because I'm going to my grandma's for ten days and I want to get a lot more chapters up. Anyway, today's special reference regards Spice and Wolf! The entire scene where Haru accuses Okami of being drunk is inspired by the scene at the beginning of the 14****th**** episode in Spice and Wolf. Next chapter will have references to the same episode. Please keep reading, and stay classy! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Okami had attended school for a year when she was little. She wanted to interact with others in a way that couldn't hurt them. However, her strange ears and tail got in the way; no one would speak to her unless it was a cruel insult. She tried to ignore them, but they knew how to upset her. Their favorite way to do so was to stand around her in a circle and sing a made-up chant.

**Wolf, Wolf,**

** How is it you howl?**

Okami had ignored those children for so long. She never once used her vectors to teach them respect. Yet, one day, she attended a party that one of her schoolmates hosted. She had gone with Moonlight, who had gone to school with her. The demonic human children had maneuvered the two into separation. They all surrounded Okami, singing and chanting. The little she-wolf snapped.

**Run along, trap your foot,**

** Howl to the blood red moon**

Her vectors broke out of her back, tearing through the fabric of the back of her dress as they did so. She killed every child in the room.

Okami's eyes snapped open, tears streaming down her face as she broke away from the flashback. She sat up to realize that she was in her room, lying in bed. She remembered the banquet, but not how she got to her room. She shrugged and rolled over; she was tired. After a few minutes, she heard the familiar footsteps of Akito approaching her bed. Okami opened her eyes. She was startled when she saw Akito's cold face; he snatched a lock of her hair erratically.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" he demanded. "You could have been dying! Do you know what that would have meant? Do you?"

Okami folded her ears forward and put her head down. She let out a pitiful whimper of shame. Akito sighed and patted her head.

"You scared the hell out of me, do you know that?" Akito's voice was calmer now. Okami lifted her face above the covers. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm a bit tired, that's all," Okami admitted.

"Good," Akito sighed again. "I thought it was something serious. You really should be careful sometime, Okami."

"I'm sorry to have worried you," Okami said. She looked up at a wooden pitcher in Akito's hands. "What's that?"

"Since you didn't drink anything at the banquet," Akito had a slightly accusing tone as he pointed this out. "You're dehydrated. So I decided to bring you some apple cider."

"Are you lying?!" Okami demanded, shooting upright fast enough that she flew off the foot of the bed.

"O-Okami!" Akito gasped, annoyed. He helped her back into bed and began pouring her a glass of the cider. "You idiot; you could've hurt yourself."

He handed Okami the cider. She leapt to her hands and knees on the bed, one hand held the glass to her lips. Her tail whipped back and forth as she devoured the sweet liquid. Akito sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Akito said emotionlessly.

"You can start by getting me more cider?" the sly she-wolf asked, one eye closed mischievously. Akito grit his teeth, his fingers curled into a fist, but he digressed. He gave Okami the wooden pitcher.

"Help yourself," he said indifferently, turning his head. He glanced back at her to see she had tipped the entire jug back and was gulping it down greedily. He rolled his eyes. Okami held the jug out to him and he took it, setting it down on the bedside table.

"Thanks," Okami whispered, curling under the covers once more.

"I'm going now, okay?" Akito asked her. She nodded, already unconscious. Akito tapped her head in a friendly way before leaving the room.

FB

Okami woke up to someone rapping softly at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called, shaking her head slightly to clear it. Hatori walked in, followed by Yuki.

"Someone's here to see you," Hatori informed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Okami said, giving him a smile. "I was just a little under the weather."

"Well, that's good," Hatori said, turning to leave. "I'll leave you two alone for a while."

"Miss Okami," Yuki said, walking over to the bed. "I'm glad you feel better. The others wanted to come, but they had their reasons for not doing so."

"I understand," Okami said. She moved over to allow Yuki to sit at the foot of the bed. "How's Tohru?"

"She's good," Yuki smiled. "Just as good as last week."

"I hope I wasn't intruding," Okami muttered.

"Of course not; you're welcome anytime," Yuki said, smiling at her. "Unlike some people around here, you actually ask. We enjoy having you around, it's like you're part of the family."

"I'm glad you still feel that way," Okami murmured.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"You do remember the time lapse, don't you?" she asked.

Yuki tensed, but relaxed; he nodded as if in defeat. Okami took his hand.

"It is okay, Yuki," she whispered. "It wasn't your fault. It was me; it was all me."

"Even so, why are you doing this?" Yuki asked.

"We're trying to find a perfect fate," Okami sighed. "Are you the only one that remembers?"

"I consulted the others before we came here. You see, Hanyuu came looking for you, she said you didn't have much time?" he looked at her quizzically.

"She did?" Okami asked. "I'll deal with her later. Did the others accept your thoughts?"

"We all remember," Yuki said. "They weren't sure about the whole thing, so they wanted me to talk to you about it today, before 'it's too late'… What about Akito?"

"He doesn't seem to remember anything," Okami said. 'This is bad,' she thought. 'If he doesn't remember, whatever the reason, then this world can never complete.'

FB

Yuki was kneeling anxiously in front of Akito. Akito didn't hesitate to grab Yuki's hair. The rat put his hands up around the other's wrist as blood trickled down his face. He grit his teeth against the pain. He was trembling with fear.

"You worthless, dirty rat," Akito spat. "Did you really try to take my flower away from me?"

"Akito, please," Yuki whimpered. "I didn't—"

"Be silent," Akito screamed in rage, slapping Yuki across the face. Yuki fell to the ground. Akito kicked the rat across the wooden floor effortlessly. Yuki's thin frame crumpled fragilely against the wall. "You already took my wolf away from me once; I will never let you do it again. You shall pay for what you have done. Do you know what it feels like to have the only person you ever cared about torn away from you?! She's the only one that understood because she shared her fate with mine! Do you know why I kept sending her away? She would have been killed otherwise. When she dies, I die, but my intentions aren't as cruel as they seem."

**Okami ~ I don't want to die**

"I want her to live the long and happy life that I never had!"

**Okami ~ learn to love**

"I never will have it, but it feels like every day I spend with her is one worth living."

**Okami ~ love = life**

"It's all your fault that she left! She came to me! You took her in like the fool you are! It's all your fault!"

**Okami ~ it's not my fault!**

"Akito…" Yuki whispered, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Shut up! Shut up, SHUT UP!" Akito screamed. He began to approach the quivering rat.

"No don't!"

Okami leapt in between the two, crouching in front of Yuki protectively. Akito stopped in his tracks.

"Get out of my way," he warned. Okami didn't budge.

"I won't let you hurt my Nii-nii," Okami yelled. Yuki and Akito gasped in unison, staring at her with shock. Akito stepped forward and slapped Okami across the face, taking a handful of her hair. She stared into his eyes with a set expression.

It began to rain outside. The grey droplets of water tapped softly on the patio. A white bird flew from its place by the house to a sheltered tree in the garden. The three figures in the three-walled room stood still.

The statue-like state was broken when Akito brought his hand across Okami's face again; his nails grazed her cheek and caused her to bleed. The force of the blow caused Okami to skid across the floor a few meters. Yuki braced himself for Akito's anger, but he was surprised when Akito went for Okami.

"Is this what you want?" Akito demanded as Okami rose to her feet again. He struck her down again.

**Okami ~ it's not my fault**

"Do you want to take his place?"

"Is this what you want, Akito?" Okami asked, spinning to her feet again.

**Akito ~ it's all your fault!**

"Do you want to distinguish me?"

**Okami ~ distinguish your sin**

"Stay down!" Akito commanded. "You're mine, not his! He can't take you away anymore!"

**Okami ~ I don't want to die alone**

"Is that it, Akito?" Okami asked. She got to her feet again. "The fear of loneliness?"

**Akito ~ don't underestimate = Fear**

"I don't want to die alone; don't any of you understand?!"

"Akito, it's going to be alright," Okami told her friend. "Just trust me."

"Okami!"

Kyo tore his beads off of his wrist and lunged at Akito. His other form glided through the air, ready to kill Akito. However, a certain black wolf stopped his advance. The she-wolf lunged through the air and put her sharp claws against Kyo's side, forcing him to the side. He slid to the wall a foot away from Yuki. The black wolf crouched protectively in front of Akito, who had fallen to his knees.

"You will not harm Akito," she snarled. She turned to Akito. "You cannot harm your Zodiac animals anymore. You never trusted them, but it's time to start. You're a family! You should trust each other! You're lucky; I lived as an outcast Vector Wolf. I have no family! Look at what all you have! Can't you just GET ALONG ALREADY?!"

They all stared at the panting wolf as she transformed into her human form again.

"That's what you came here for," Kyo whispered, also transformed again. He turned to Yuki, who still lied, stunned, across the floor. The cat immediately went to his side and put a hand over his shoulder protectively. They both saw Akito standing before them. The god held his hand out to the cowering rat as a peace offering. Yuki blinked, but took it cautiously, sitting up. Akito knelt in front of them both, his bangs shading his eyes.

"I offer my apologies; I shouldn't have hurt you. Are you okay now?" he looked up at them with gentle eyes.

"I'll be fine," Yuki reassured him. "Thank you."

** That is the end of a 'nother chapter! Hurrah! Don't worry, this isn't over yet. I couldn't write in a major reoccurring sub-plot that I could bring forth and resolve. I'm sorry about that, but there will be some interesting events to come. Now that the Sohmas are agreeing with each other, what will happen? Please keep reading; I still appreciate everything that you do to continuously support me and my work. **


End file.
